


Theo Raeken imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 42,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Theo Raeken imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings:sex, stair sex?, smut, dom!Theo, Alpha!Theo

 

“You suck.” You told Theo as you caught him off guard and managed to pin him to the floor, giggling when he snarled in frustration.  
“How about you suck and I watch?” He asked slyly, smirking when he heard you snicker.

“No class Raeken.” You declared feeling jealousy reeking off one of your packmates but you didn’t care, you were sat atop your alpha whose hands slowly slid up your thighs as he leant up, forcing you to fall into his lap.

“Oh I can be classy, just didn’t take you for the wine and dine kind of girl.” Theo hummed, his tongue darting over his lips as he leant forwards, his eyes fixed on yours as he lent closer.  
“I’m not, you’re just super bad at hitting on people.” You declared, hopping off his lap as you hurried to leave, feeling relieved that he let you.

*************************************************************************

“So… either you’re betraying me or you have a baby werewolf kink.” Theo announced, satisfied that he’d made you jump as you watched Liam hurry off.

 

“Is that even a thing?” You asked as you turned to face him.

 

“How should I know you’re the werewolf.” He chuckled when you blushed and frowned at him.

 

“Well sorry for disappointing.” You huffed and he raised his eyebrows.

 

“You’re not a disappointment… you’re a pleasure.” He ended with a smirk and you burst into laughter, being shooed from the library with a chuckling Theo following you. “You know you shouldn’t laugh at your alpha.” Theo hummed as you turned a corner and realised you had no idea where you were.

 

“I didn’t, I laughed at you.” You smirked to yourself until Theo grabbed your arms and slammed you against the wall, a low growl rumbling from him as he leant against you.

 

“You’re cute so I let you get away with a lot of stuff I don’t stand for with my other beta’s, be careful little wolf, I’m not a nice Alpha when I’m angry.” He growled, making your whimper when his nose nudged at your neck and bit gently at your jaw.

 

“I have to go.” You squeaked and hurried away, leaving Theo to growl to himself as he leant against the wall.

****************************************************************************** 

“What is happening to me?” You wailed as Theo pulled you into the back of his truck, gripping the steering wheel as he drove you home.

 

“You’re in heat.” He muttered chuckling when you whimpered in the back.

 

“No, I’m not!” You growled and stomped out of the car as soon as he pulled up on your drive.

 

“Trust me you’re in heat.” He told you laughing when you growled and went to glare at him but had to shrink away when the urge to snuggle into him washed over you.

 

“You don’t know anything about me Raeken.” You fake laughed and shook your head before stomping inside.

 

Theo followed you, stopping in the doorway which you’d left flung open with a smirk on his face, watching you walk around the house as you tried to get hold of the feeling.

 

“How do I get rid of it?” You almost howled and Theo had to hold in a laugh for fear of you launching yourself at him in a fully shifted attack.

 

“You don’t… unless.” He trailed off and flicked at the door while he watched you out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Unless what!” You yelped and he slowly tugged his shirt off, kicking the door closed behind him.

 

“I could help you, an hour maybe and you’ll be fine until tomorrow evening.” He offered and you frowned as you thought it over.

 

“You promise it’ll make me feel better?” you asked, fidgeting to keep your thighs rubbing together to dislodge the feeling that was burning hotter and hotter every time you moved.

 

“It’ll make you feel better.” He muttered, dragging his eyes up your body to smirk at you.

 

He chuckled when you dove at him, knocking him back against the front door as your hands tugged at his hair. He growled deeply as you bit at his bottom lip and tried to make it up the stairs only to give up and shove his jeans down, turning so he could sit on the steps and tare through your skirt and underwear.

 

“Princess watch the teeth.” He grunted when you bit into his neck a little too harshly as he lined you up so he could push into you.

 

“Oh, that feels so good!” You moaned as your claws dug into Theo’s back, making him grunt as he tightly gripped your hips, deciding to focus on the rhythm of his hips rather than answer you.

 

Theo hadn’t been wrong the closer your high came the more focused you were on the feeling, distracting you from the rest of the sensations your heat had awoken in you. He snarled and clung tighter as you gripped his shoulders riding him faster while your head fell pack.

 

“I want you to cum for me Princess.” Theo groaned as his thumb found your clit and your whole body jerked and spasm around him. “Who’s my good Beta.”

 

“Shh.” You hummed, your nose tracing up and down his neck, causing him to grunt when you bit softly.

 

“Gee… (Y/N) watch the teeth.” He complained, growling when you nipped at him again.

 

“But you’re so nibbly.” You hummed and tried to bite his neck a little harder only for him to gently tug your hair back.

 

“I gotta go Little Wolf but you need help again you call me.” He muttered, leaning forward to kiss up your jaw before leaning in so his lips brushed against your ear. “Only me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints of smut at the end, description of Theo’s injury

You found Theo slumped on the kitchen floor, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, slowly healing. It wasn’t the first time you’d found him like that, in fact it wasn’t even the first time that week, sick of your words falling on deaf ears you stepped over him, fetching a glass of water before heading back to bed.

 

“(Y/N)?” Theo called but you just ignored him.

He fell asleep on the kitchen floor, the sound of your heartbeat paired with the low softer whooshing one he’d been able to hear for weeks. He knew he was running out of time and the sound was just like a clock ticking away.

**************************************************************************************

“Theo?” Scott called when he spotted the Chimera watching him.

 

“Just give up already.” Theo sighed but the Alpha simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

“Why should I Theo, you’ve been after me for years and all that’s happened if I’ve grown stronger and you’ve gotten tired.” Scott chuckled, growling when Theo looked like he might lunge for him.

 

Their fight lasted a good hour and a barely walking Theo escaped the McCall pack, bursting into the apartment which jolted you awake as he collapsed in the hall.

 

“Theo, we need to…. Theo!” you gasped and tried to help him up as best you could. “You have to stop this.”

 

“No, I need to find us a pack.” He growled, hissing when you grabbed at the medical kit that was shoved on top of the fridge and started to pull glass from his wounds before they could heal.

 

“No Theo, you need to stop because… I’m pregnant.” You whispered the last part and he sighed.

 

“I’ve known for weeks and I don’t care, I’m getting a pack.” He shoved your hand away and snatched the pliers from you.

 

“Theo you’re not going to make it back next time and I can’t just…” He growled and leant back, calming himself before he spoke.

 

“You’d did just fine without me before.” He watched as you stormed to your room, slamming the bedroom door hard enough for him to flinch.

 

After an hour, you decided to go and check on him but before you could get across the room the front door clicked shut loud enough for you to be worried.

 

“Theo?” You called from the top of the stairs, the front door wide open as you peered down into the apartment car parks trying to see Theo or the truck.

***************************************************************************************

“Theo, what do you want now, I’m tired of fighting with you.” Scott sighed when Theo came into the vets just as he had started closing up.

 

“We need to talk.” Was all Theo said which made the Alpha frown and reluctantly usher him into his office.

 

“About what?” Scott sighed. “You’ve been attacking us since high school… what could you possibly want from me?”

 

“(Y/N) and the baby safe.” Was all he said and Scott spluttered.

 

“What?” He gasped, watching Theo drum his fingers on the desk. “She’s pregnant?”

 

“We both know people are going to want a chimera baby and even if it’s born human, they’ll try to kill them, any kids they had would probably end up like me.” Theo sighed, both knowing that the chimera gene potently put you and the baby in the firing line for anyone who wanted a chimera of their own.

 

“Why can’t you just protect her?” Scott sighed and Theo chuckled.

 

“I can’t keep her safe I’m one person, not a pack or an alpha.” He watched as Scott frowned before letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Stop the attacks on the pack and… anytime you need help protecting them we’ll try to help.” Scott held out his hand which Theo slowly shook.

****************************************************************************

“Hey, I’m home.” Theo muttered quietly as he crouched next to your bed, stroking your cheek.

 

“You’re healed already.” You mumbled which made him laugh.

 

“I didn’t get into a fight, I just spoke with Scott about what we wanted.” He explained and you sat you quick enough to make Theo nervous.

 

“You listened to me.” The smile on your face had Theo watching you in a daze for a moment, breaking out of his stair when you grabbed him but his jacket and kissed him.

 

“What was that for?” Theo asked and you giggled.

 

“What do I get for being peaceful and relatively polite?” He asked, nuzzling your neck.

 

“I love your Theo.” You muttered and he growled, lifting you onto the bed as he kissed you all over with a frantic manner, stripping you both off before laying you down gently.

 

“That is one of the best incentives to be good I can think of.” He hummed as your fingers tangled together.

 

“What’re the others?” you asked curiously.

 

“The baby and well the fun part of making the baby.” He grinned when you giggled again.

 

“Theo, you’re a silly wolf.” You sighed as he started to nibble down your neck.

 

“Hey, you fed me and gave me somewhere warm to sleep, you’d listened to Stiles and turfed me out when he said I’d have never come hurrying back with my tail between my legs.” He mumbled as he dusted kisses into your collar bone.

 

“But you looked so cute with your little ears all flopping sadly and… Theo!” You squealed when he nipped your neck a little harder than you’d expected.


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s gone.” Liam muttered over and over. Mason watched as his friend seemed to fall apart in front of him before reach down and slinging one of Liam’s arms over his shoulder.  
“Come one lets at least get you home.” Mason sighed sadly as took most of Liam’s weight as he lugged the wolf home.  
It took weeks for Mason, with Scott’s help, to get Liam to sit up in bed and month past before he even left his room. When he did they were relieved. Eventually he asked about you, if he’d missed the funeral and how everyone else was coping.

“There wasn’t a funeral.” Scott admitted one afternoon.  
“Scott.” Lydia hissed and glared at him as Stiles paused with his sandwich mid bite and glanced at Malia who stared at his hands to not meet Liam’s gaze.  
“Why what happened?” he asked half-heartedly.  
“Theo he…” Scott started and Liam was on his feet, tearing his front door open before he could be stopped.

“Let go!” He growled as Scott and Malia wrestled him back inside.  
“Liam she doesn’t remember you and… she’s sort of with Theo.” Lydia admitted gently and Liam’s legs gave out.

 

 

“No she… she… can’t… she would have come back… loves me.” Liam blundered through his thoughts, not even realising he’d completely let go of self-control and it was Scott keeping him upright.

 

*************************************************************************************

You moaned quietly as Theo slowed and let his head drop to the nape of your neck, rolling to the side and chuckling, as he took in the slightly dopey state he’d left you in.  
“See told you we had time.” He winked and you as you found your feet and slowly stumbled to the bathroom.  
“Now only one of us can shower.” You called as you turned on the shower and hopped under the water, squealing when Theo joined you and made you jump, teasing your neck with his teeth.

 

“You said one shower, right?” He teased as you lent into him.  
“We do not have time Mr Raeken.” You hummed and tapped his nose.  
He reluctantly allowed you to quickly shower and hop out, smirking as he watched you rush around, catching the clothes you threw at him. When you got out of Theo’s truck you spotted a new boy hanging around with Scott, he stared at you and you assumed he just didn’t like you because you were with Theo’s pack.  
“I’ll meet you in second period.” Theo muttered as he kissed you and watched you walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam x Reader / Theo x Reader

Requested By Anon

Part One

 

Liam jogged down the corridor after you and skidded to a halt when Theo came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, smirking into the kiss you pressed to his lips as you leant into him.

 

When Theo glanced over at Liam he horridly turned to look away, occupying himself with staring at the locker next to him to try and look as if he hadn’t been watching you both. When you wondered off Theo walked over to Liam.

“Can I help you with something?” Theo asked casually, knowing that Liam was close to exploding.

 

“Hey!” Stiles yelped as he seemed to come out of nowhere. “Leave Liam alone.” He glared at the wolf who seemed to be eyeing them up and deciding if he could win a fight against the two of them, leaving when Scott hurried over.

 

“She acts like she doesn’t remember me.” Liam whined as they pulled him away.

 

“She might not remember you Liam.” Scott pointed out which resulted in a questioning glare from Stiles when they almost lost their grip on Liam as he made a mad flailing attempt to escape and find you.

**************************************************************************************************

“Hi, I’m Liam do you remember me, I used to be your boyfriend and then you died and became a werewolf.” Liam asked when he found you sat alone.

 

“I don’t know you, we’ve never dated.” You sighed and Liam let out a low growl of frustration.

 

“Yes, we have, you’re in love with me!” He groaned and leant on your table. “We dated for like a year and I thought you died but you’re alive you just don’t remember me but I bet if we hang out you will.”

 

“I don’t know who you are and if you don’t leave me alone I’ll tell my boyfriend that you are bothering me, leave me alone you creep.” You snapped with a glare as his shoulders slumped.

 

Liam left you alone for the rest of the lesson but you could feel his eyes on you, seeming desperate for the slightest amount of attention. As soon as you could you hurried out, not spotting Theo in your attempt to get away from Liam who hurried after you until Theo grabbed his arm.

 

“You missed out Dunbar, should have done a better job at protecting her.” He chuckled when Liam’s eyes flared and he growled loud enough for Mason to bolt over to him and pull him away to one side.


	5. Chapter 5

“Theo it’s cold and raining.” You sighed as he woke you at an ungodly hour and insisted you bundle up and go out into the cold rain.

 

“Yeah well it’s not raining in the truck.” He grunted, unlocking it as he stopped you from getting in the passenger side. “I’m trusting you with something very precious and important.”

“If you’re going to be a dick I’m going back to bed.” You sighed and went to turn and head back into the house but he pulled a key from his pocket.

 

“Your very own key to my truck.” He smiled at you proudly until he spotted the dead look on your face.

 

“To the truck, I cannot legally or actually drive.” You hummed sarcastically.

 

“We live twenty minutes out of town and I’m pretty sure the Sherriff wont arrest you for driving if you’ve been attacked or there’s an emergency.” He sighed, pointing for you to get in the car.

 

“So, if there’s an emergency you want me to drive around… rather than call the cops or an ambulance?” You asked as he pushed you round the other side of the truck and helped you hop in.

 

“What if somethings hunting you?” He sighed, realising letting you get an adequate amount of sleep before teaching you would have made his day easier.

 

“Again, why would I leave the house in that situation… you’re big and scary and I have weapons and magic stuff given to me by Deaton.” You hummed and he growled.

 

“Fine, I’m sick of doing the grocery runs, carrying it all around it’s always me!” He grumbled and got in the passenger side.

 

“You have superhuman strength… how is carrying food shopping hard for you?” you gasped at him, making him glance your way and frown.

 

“You could at least carry the loo roll.” He pouted and put the key in the ignition.

 

“Why is the infamous Theo Raeken worried the other wolves will know he poops?” You teased until he growled again.

 

“Just drive ok.” He sighed, rolling his eyes when you gave him a look.

 

“About as effective as throwing someone out a window.” You mumbled as you tried to figure out how to make the truck move.

 

“I’ll throw you out the window.” He grunted, pointing at one of the peddles. “Big ones the break, little one’s petrol.” The truck lurched forwards and Theo was concerned that you’d break it before you got off the drive.

**************************************************************

“We’ve been driving all day and you’re still terrible.” Theo complained as he made you pull over so he could switch seats.

 

“Hey maybe you just can’t teach!” you defended which made him scoff.

 

“You went the wrong way up the road for three minutes!” Theo gasped and glanced over at you.

 

“I didn’t know that, I normally walk.” You huffed and glared out of the window.

 

“How do you not know the way the roads go?” Theo asked and you shrugged.

 

“It’s pretty hard to know what’s going on when a huge Chimera is yelling in your ear, it tends to set you on edge.” You tried to stay angry with him but when you looked over you could see a grin sliding onto his face. “If you say anything about being huge I will kick you.”

 

“Through the gear box?” He asked so coolly you didn’t even say anything back, instead you slammed out of the car. “Kitten, no… don’t run away!”

 

“Stop it I’m mad at you.” you grumbled when he hurried over and pulled his coat over the two of you, trapping you against his chest in the process.

 

“I know, next time I won’t yell at you.” he promised which was followed by a disbelieving look from you. “I’ll only yell if you do something stupid… you’d never do anything stupid, you’re a perfect angel.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” You sighed and shook your head as you leant up to kiss him.

 

“Please don’t drive on the wrong side of the road again.” He mumbled as you pulled away.

 

“How do I know?” You asked and he rolled his eyes as you got in the passenger side.

 

“If cars are about to crash into you you’re not going the right way.” He sighed and headed towards the nearest drive through.

 

“What if I’m going the right way and the crash into me?” You asked and he groaned.

 

“Well then, you’re still going the right way, they’re going the wrong way.” He raised his eyebrows when you hummed and went quiet.

 

“But how do I know if I’m going the right way?” You asked and he let his head drop to the steering wheel as he joined the queue of cars.

 

“Stiles is right, I should had gotten you lessons first.” He sighed, looking up at you when you hummed as if you’d known that Stiles had told Theo to do it in the first place. “I wanted to teach you.”

 

“Would you like me to take the classes and then pretend you’re teaching me when we go driving?” You offered and he looked over at you with a crooked smirk.

 

“Babygirl you are perfect.” He muttered and lent over to kiss you.


	6. Chapter 6

Theo had brought you home, his parents reluctantly agreed to stay, but both quickly realised that unlike Theo you were quiet and somewhat unconfident. The difference in Theo when you were with him astounded them so they never once brought up the subject of why Theo brought you home and kept you safely tucked away from the more violent parts of his life.

When Theo had first set eyes on you he decided you were his. The next time he saw you, you were in tears needing to escape your life and Theo knew that if he didn’t take you with him to Beacon Hills he’d never find you again.

The sound of your heart beat was what put him to sleep at night, your scent clung to his shirts so that whenever he was away from you he’d have you on his mind. You adored your hero, the boy seemed to find no flaw in you. No matter what it was you asked of him it happened, he found a way to have ever you wanted and needed provided for you.  
Despite all this he’d never once asked to have sex with you. He’d kiss you ever so softly, seeking spots on your skin that would cause you to make the most delicious noises, his hands would skim your arms and leave a pleasant tingling sensation. 

Theo knew that you were the thing that would break him if he were to lose you, because of this he kept everything bottled up and avoided doing anything that would make him loose control in front of you.  
Through all of this care and attention he lavished on you he forgot that you could feel the same way about him. Your eyes were wide with fear as his face slowly returned to normal and the only thing he could do was glare at the McCall pack as you ran home.

****************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Theo called out as he tore through the house and found it empty. “Where is she?” He hissed at his parents when he noticed them sat together in the kitchen looking guilty.  
“She left Theo.” His mother said softly, calling after him when he jogged upstairs to his room.

He sunk down on the edge of his bed, not moving as he sobbed into his hands. He didn’t bother to acknowledge his parents when they told him they were leaving for work or turn the lights on when it got dark.  
Hours must have ticked by and Theo finally decided that he was exhausted and tried to sleep but found it impossible without you there in his arms. Giving up on the idea of ever sleeping again he began to pace the house, not realizing he’d passed you twice until you whispered his name so quietly that only a werewolf could have heard.

“(Y/N), you came back.” Theo said quickly when he stopped in front of you.  
You nodded not ready to speak so Theo let you lead him to your room and sat on the bed with you waiting for you to figure out what you wanted to say. But you didn’t know what to say, but you knew what you wanted Theo to say.

You wanted him to pour every feeling he had for you out so you could pick apart each word he said, to finally understand why he danced such loving circles around you whenever you tried to talk or do anything more than laying in his arms.  
“Please don’t leave me (Y/N) … I can’t just… not have you anymore.” Theo whispered as his voice cracked.  
“Why?” Your words had Theo’s head snapping up in disbelief. How could you not know that he lived for you, every little thing you did was perfection to him and there was nothing that would have hi believing otherwise.

But he knew he’d told you this before, he’d run out of ways to tell you. So he slowly approached you, picking you up with one arm as he crawled up the bed and settled you with your head in the pillows, sliding off your ballet flats and kissing his way up one leg. He stopped at your thigh and did the same with the other leg, smirking to himself when you began to writhe under his electric touch.

“Theo please.” You whimpered. The werewolf knew you had no idea what you were asking of him, he was your first kiss, the first name you’d whimpered in your sleep, the first to invade your daydreams and he knew all this.

Without another word he unbuttoned your cotton day dress, his stomach churning nervously as he finally got to strip you down and look at you, so eager for him to touch and play with you.  
He began with the softest kiss he’d ever pressed to your lips, wanting, needing and fear all poured through that one action. Then he trailed your jawline the touches caught halfway between a tender kiss and a soft nip, stopping only so you could frustratedly tug his shirt over his head.

“(Y/N) … I… need to know that you want me princess.” Theo mumbled against your skin. You didn’t hesitate in taking the large hand that wasn’t brushing through your hair and sliding it into your panties, pushing his hand through your soaked folds until his fingertips found your core.

“I don’t want you, I need you.” You whimpered quietly and Theo had to remind himself that he was supposed to be showering you with love and affection rather than the thought of you on all fours crying out for him.  
He rose from the bed, searching his drawers for a condom as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. When he turned around he smiled to find you’d also stripped out of your underwear and utterly embarrassed at being bare in front of him.

“Hey Princess, are you hiding yourself from me?” Theo hummed as he knelt between your legs and reclaimed your neck, leaving careful kisses down your body.  
A gasp slid from your lips as one of his hands cupped your breast, thumbing the delicate nub gently while the other his tongue swirling and flicking until you were grinding against his hardened member.

He hadn’t anticipated you being so desperate for him, assuming he’d be able to having you feeling ravished and desired before you had any use for him. But with each buck of your hips and desperate moaning and pleading, his resolve vanished.  
“(Y/N) if I can’t control myself you need to keep calm ok, I don’t want to hurt you so maybe lock me or you in the bathroom.” He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on your ear. When you nodded and lined himself with your entrance and slowly pushed in.

He choked on a moan when he only managed to fit just over quarter of his length inside you. when he pulled out you panicked assuming you done something wrong and began to wriggle underneath him.  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled making Theo cup your face and kiss you.  
“Princess you have nothing to be sorry for.” He kissed you as he slid into you again this time you could take more of him, the sensation of him inside you caused you to let out a breath sigh.

After a few softer thrusts Theo took your legs and wrapped the round his waist, relishing the new sounds that escaped you as he thrust into you, his body so close to yours he thought the two of you might burst into flames.  
As he’d thought it didn’t take long for you to reach your climax and he buried his nose in your neck, inhaling your scent and on your hands as they stroked through his hair. Your breath became rapid and you tried to pull away as the unfamiliar feeling flowed through you.

 

“Hey (Y/N), just relax its ok.” He whispered. “Can you come for me Princess, please?” Theo’s soft whispers had your body working on its own and all you could do is cry out as your body stiffened around him. Theo let out a weak moan as your orgasm brought him his own high and he dropped his head to the crook of your neck.

 

He slowly pulled out of you, kissing your forehead as he went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and find a flannel to clean you up. he smiled when he returned to find you almost dead to the world, your chest rising and falling as your eyes drifted shut. Once he’d cleaned you both up he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets around him.

“I love you (Y/N).” He whispered the words you’d uttered to him many times and watched over you as you slid into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

You’d been on your way home from a study class, peacefully humming to yourself with your books under your arm. The peace was ended by Theo fighting another werewolf, snarling and tarring at each other.

“Theo!” You whispered in shock. He stopped and growled, hurrying over to you, kicking the other werewolf out of his way in his hurry.

 

“It isn’t what it looks like.” He muttered and frowned when you shied away from him.

 

“I have to go home.” You gasped and hurried away as he called after you.

 

When he got home he found you’d packed away all your things and tucked them into the bottom of the wardrobe as if you hoped he wouldn’t notice they were gone. You wouldn’t utter a word to him and he eventually gave up, letting out a slight sight of relief when you let him pull you to his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

*************************************************************************************** 

You didn’t know how fast Theo was or how long he would sleep before he realised you’d gone. Fighting the werewolf had been the last straw. He’d vanish for days, returning with blood on his clothes or talking to himself about plans to do something about other werewolves.

 

The sound of a wolf in the distance had you panicking so you hurried to the nearest hiding spot in hopes that it would hurry past you. Unfortunately, not only did the wolf enter your hiding space, he turned into Theo who looked at you questing as he closed in.

 

“What’re you doing?” He asked, eyes watering as you edged away from him and towards the opening of the cave you’d hidden in.

 

“I’m going.” You spluttered when you couldn’t think of a better answer.

 

“Going where (Y/N), why’re you going?” He asked and reached out for you but you moved away even further.

 

“I don’t know.” You whispered and he shook his head.

 

“Pleas (Y/N), tell me why.” He begged and you swallowed looking at your feet. “Because of the things, I am doing… I’m trying to make things better.”

 

“But you’re hurting people to make things better and…” You explained and he nodded.

 

“I don’t know how else to get what I want.” He muttered helplessly.

 

“I’m not going to come back Theo, I can’t.” You held his gaze before he nodded and let you hurry away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous!Theo, Dom!Theo, Insicure!Theo, Kitchen sex, strongish language, mild violence?, Posessive!Theo, smut

You laughed as you jumped up at the stands and cheered for Liam who glanced at you before scoring. When the game finally finished, you hopped down the stands and hugged a happy Liam who had scored almost as many goals as Scott.

 

“Liam, you were amazing!” You yelled over the cheering fans and he nodded.

 

“I know… you want to come with us to the victory party?” Liam asked and you nibbled your bottom lip.

 

“I told Theo I’d be back soon.” You admitted and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you see him all the time!” Liam called and pulled you through the crowd to the pack and told you he’d be back out shortly as he ran to the changing rooms.

The after party seemed to go on for hours and you lost track of time. After ranking a little too much you heard someone say they’d phone Theo, Liam seemed adamant that Theo would just ruin the fun, so instead of handing over your phone you followed your friend to the speakers so the two of you could dance and joke around.

 

Eventually you spotted Theo, eerily calm as he watched the two of you. When you hurried over to him and tried to tug him over to dance he reluctantly agreed, seeming to step on between you and Liam whenever you got close enough to talk.

 

The evening ended with people sprawled everywhere, Lydia slowly lowered the volume of the music, but you stayed with your arms wrapped around Theo’s neck and your back to his chest as you swayed together.

“Princess we should go home, you’re falling asleep.” Theo mumbled deeply and you whimpered happily at the rumble in his voice.

 

“I’ll say by to everyone.” You yawned and hurried to say goodbye as Theo awkwardly shook Scott’s hand and headed out to the car.

 

 

“Hey I’ll walk you out.” Liam yelped and scrambled over a passed-out Malia to get to you.

 

“You didn’t have to Theo’s truck is right here.” You giggled as he opened the door for you, not spotting Theo glaring as he lent on the bonnet of his truck.

 

“Yeah well, Scott would kill me if you got lost or something.” Liam joked and you laughed as he slammed the door.

 

“You should back off.” Theo sighed as he watched Liam head back towards the house.

 

“Why Raeken, worried I might steal her?” Liam snickered and glanced into the truck.

 

You’d curled up inside and both could hear your teeth chattering, you hadn’t meant to stay out late so you weren’t prepared for the icy cold air.

 

“I don’t have to worry about you stealing her from me… just one day she’ll be with you and I won’t be near to protect her from whatever trouble you get her into.” Theo snapped.

 

“Yeah sure, it had nothing to with how close we were dancing in there or that her ass was getting pretty close to my….!” Theo grabbed Liam by the throat before he could have finished and you stumbled out of the truck.

 

“Theo, put him down!” You growled when he didn’t let Liam go and your hands gripping his seemed to snap his attention from your friend who threw you a fleeting look as he hurried inside. “Theo what the hell!”

 

“You’re cold Princess here.” Theo changed the subject as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over your shoulders. “It’s late we should get you home.”

********************************************************************

You were woken by Theo’s hands skimming up your back as he kissed your temple, his shirt had slowly slid up to your waist and you were so tangled with the blanket that you wondered if he’d had any at all.

 

“Morning Princess.” He hummed and let his hand skim over your ass and back up.

 

“What time is it?” You asked as you kissed him and rolled onto your back.

 

“Nearly half twelve.” He mumbled and went to grab his jacket.

 

“What I’m supposed to meet Liam!” You yelped and scrambled to grab some clothes but Theo stopped you.

 

“But you saw him yesterday.” He complained and you rolled your eyes.

 

“No I saw Scott’s pack yesterday, I told you last week I was helping Liam study.” You shot a look at Theo as he handed you some clothes from the cupboard next to him and started to go to the bathroom.

 

“You can’t go!” He decided loudly and you rolled your eyes as you hopped into your jeans while trying to brush your teeth.

 

“You can’t tell me where to go.” You giggled as you rinsed your toothbrush and headed over to Theo.

 

“Yes, I can I’m the alpha in this pack so I can.” He snapped and glared at you when you giggled.

 

“No Theo, we are not a pack.” You snapped and he sighed.

 

“Oh, yeah then what are we, I thought you were part of my pack because you loved me?” Theo snapped and you burst into laughter when the reason for his behaviour dawned on you. “It’s not funny (Y/N)!”

 

“Why don’t you go do whatever you were planning to do before you woke me up and stop having a hissy fit.” You sighed and he swallowed, watched as you turned to grab your phone and left him dumbstruck in the middle of your bedroom.

***************************************************************************

You knew Theo would be watching Liam’s house the entire time you were there, you also knew he’d follow you home, then walk off his anger through the woods. While you waited for him to get back you rummaged through the wardrobe and found the silver paper box you’d stowed away in there.

 

You opened the box to reveal a baby doll lingerie set that you’d caught Theo looking at. After several defensive denials, he asked if you’d wear it if he bought it which made you giggle until he pouted and stropped off.

 

“I’m home, not that you care, probably still with Liam.” He huffed and you heard the kitchen door open as you hurried to get changed.

 

When you were done, you skipped into the living room and frowned, walking into the kitchen to find Theo had started to cook, not bothering to acknowledge you as you parked yourself on the island counter behind him.

 

“Did you have fun with the kid?” He asked finally, still not looking at you as you lay across the counter and realised Theo must have cleaned up.

 

“Not really I wasn’t thinking about the maths.” You mumbled and watched as he caught the scent of arousal and turned to find you lay out and a growl helplessly escaped him.

 

“Told you, you’d look good in that.” Theo mumbled as he started to strip himself down.

 

“What’re you doing?” You giggled, having expected him to scoop you up and lug you to the bedroom but instead he clambered up on top of you.

 

“Fucking you in the kitchen.” He mumbled and on hand travelled to hold your wrists together while the other pull the neat bows on the panties you’d spent ages redoing.

 

“Makes sense.” You mumbled as he kissed you sloppily and pushed your legs around his waist.

 

“You’ve never thought about fucking me in the kitchen?” He asked curiously as he used your panties to tie your wrists together and a cheeky grin slid across his face.

 

“Sometimes I think about it in the truck.” You admitted and he groaned as he bit kisses across your jaw and down your neck, his hands slowly moving to massage your breasts through the lacey fabric.

 

“Oh, Princess the things I’d do to you in my truck.” He groaned and reached down to tease his thumb over your clit.

 

“Theo.” You sighed as he pressed a little harder and pulled away so he could watch your body react to his touch. He frowned when you pulled his hand away but let you guide it up to rest next to your head. “I’ve been waiting all day to have some alone time with you.”

 

“We’re always alone here.” He pointed out and you playfully punched his shoulder.

 

“Sometimes you’re not as smooth as you think.” You giggled and used your heels to push his hips down and he seemed to clock onto what you were getting at.

 

“Oh, well I’ve been looking forward to this to.” He mumbled and you both laughed as he kissed you. “Hey I’m not the romantic one here that’s you.”

 

He kissed you again but this time it was rougher and he pushed into you, causing you to moan against him and arch your back. Pretty soon the only sounds that filled the kitchen was the aggressive ticking off the clock and the occasional gasp or moan from one of you.

 

“Oh god, (Y/N) … cum for me.” Theo whispered as he nuzzled into your neck and his hips slowed to an agonisingly slow pace. “Cum for your Alpha.”

 

“Theo faster.” You demanded and he complied, his eyes glowing and his fangs extending in an attempt to last longer than you.

 

“Mine.” He growled as he finally caved and your orgasm pulled him over the edge.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna help Isaac out?” Derek asked and you stopped your search for your brother as you spotted Derek rearranging what looked like a box of chains.

 

“No offence I don’t think Mr Grey was a werewolf.” You told him and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but werewolves are better, let me tie Isaac up and show you.” Derek smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

“Oh wow Derek that was just bad.” Isaac mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, (Y/N0 should be tied up so I can roam freely.”

 

“Will you guys stop it, what is wrong with you!” Stiles hissed as he came out of nowhere and herded you away while yelling about sexual frustrated werewolves.

******************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” A voice drawled and you looked up to see Theo smiling at you.

 

“Oh hey Theo, look I’m busy so can you bother someone else?” You asked and returned the smile.

 

“Why, you could be studying me instead.” He chuckled as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelped and walked around the bookshelf he’d been standing behind.

 

“Do you just follow me around or are they really bad at being subtle?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Don’t think you’re sitting on the sofa… in fact you can stay outside for like a week.” Stiles grumbled at Theo.

 

 

“You’re gonna stop Theo using Scott’s sofa at pack meeting?” you asked and your brother nodded firmly, deciding to give Theo a talking to while you headed to the car.

 

When two shadows fell in your path you stopped and groaned as the Twins hopped off their bikes and grinned at you.

 

“Ah (Y/N) you are just perfect, look at your cute little backpack, you need a big strong wolf to carry it for you?” One offered and the other rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m here to double the pleasure of looking at us… I actually wanted to give Danny a ride home.” Ethan muttered and you laughed.

 

“Hey what’re you doing?” Scott asked and hurried to throw an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Book carrying.” Ethan sighed and pointed at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah well (Y/N)’s a girl worthy of an Alpha book carrier.” He grabbed your bag and hugged onto you as Stiles came running out of the Library.

 

 

“You know what, I’m just going to buy a super soaker and but wolves-bane in it, every time one of you hit on her you can get squirted like a bad cat.” He sighed and you laughed as all three werewolves glared at him.

************************************************************************

“You know there’s a party tonight and you don’t have a date.” Liam mumbled as he caught up with you.

 

“Liam we are in the middle of a training exercise, Peter will hear you and find us!” You sighed.

 

 

“You should come with me instead; I can keep you safe from big bad Hale wolves.” Brett appeared at your other side and you growled as you threw your hands up.

 

“Guys enough!” You sighed, leaving the trailing after you as you stormed off.

Eventually you found your way to the Hale house and sat in the hall as you waited for someone to find you.

“Well what do we have here, little nerdy riding hood, all we need is a big bad… oh and look at that here he is.” Peter hummed and you rolled your eyes as Stiles and Scott came in.

 

“See I said anyone hits on her, super soaker.” With that your brother soaked Peter. “Couldn’t afford enough wolves-bane.”

“It could be worse, could be caught in a little Hale.” You smiled when everyone groaned at your joke.

“That’s funny (Y/N).” Boyd offered and everyone gawked at him.

“I…Just… he talked… I’m so impressed I can’t… I can’t soak him.” Stiles fake gasped and let Boyd walk past, un-soaked.


	10. Chapter 10

Furious didn’t begin to describe how Theo had you feeling. He’d played you like a fool and expected you to not notice when he’d attacked your friends. You were fully prepared the hit him if you had to.  
“Theo!” You yelled and stormed through the gym until you found him.

“Princess?” He hummed back.  
“You lied and you’ve pushed me to far so I’m…” You trailed off when you found Theo tugging his jacket off.  
“You’re going to what (Y/N)?” He asked as he closed in on you and lent down so his lips brushed against your ear. “Give Scott a hundred percent of your loyalty, we both know you can’t do that.”  
“I can and I will, I’m done with you Theo.” You growled dangerously.

He chuckled and began growling back, his eyes glowing, forcing yours to flicker in a submissive response. His hand slowly wrapped around your wrist and he smoothed your hand over his stomach and to the base of his neck before leaning back down to whisper in your ear.  
“You can’t because the bad little part of you needs a dominant Alpha and you won’t because compared to me Scott’s just a little Beta.” He placed a kiss just below your ear and walked across the room, refusing to acknowledge you any further.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Theo attacks, Violent Theo, Possessive Theo

“McCall!” You huffed as he jogged up to you and pinched your side laughing as you tried to wriggle out of his reach.  
“Hey look I’m sorry about the other day, the whole thing you know, I didn’t mean to ditch you.” He grinned and slung an arm over your shoulder as you made your way to meet the pack in the library, missing Theo stood glowering at you as he headed to his truck.

“It’s cool, you wanted to see Kira, besides I hung out with the brain team and tried to help figure stuff out.” You rolled your eyes dramatically and nodded towards Lydia and Stiles who were deep in a discussion that had Liam and Malia looking back and forth like they were watching a tennis game.  
“(Y/N) I got you lunch!” Malia grinned happily and plonked a squished sandwich and an apple in front of you.  
“Aw thanks Malia.” You hummed and smiled back, glanced at Scott and Stiles who were pleased that Malia had taken to you so well.

The lunch break went by quickly and soon you’d made it through your last two classes and said goodbye to the group as they headed to Deaton’s and you went home to filter through the ever-growing mountain of homework.  
When you realised the sun was setting you decided to take one of your books and walk through the woods, finding a good place to sit and read, enjoying the eerie calmness until something began to make a lot of noise.

“Theo go away!” You snapped and practically threw your book down as you stood and glared at the wolf in front of you as he slowly returned to his human form.  
“Come on Princess, not very friendly tonight, are we?” He hummed and took a few steps towards you until your phone rang.  
“Hey Scott.” You muttered and watched as Theo’s body tensed and he began to look irritated.

You talked quietly with Scott until it was clear they needed help with researching while the others went to different places so you grabbed your book, deciding to head back, ignoring Theo who only became angrier.  
“So is that it?” He snapped when you hung up. “You found an Alpha you like better so you’re at his beck and call… I’d never have you cooped up researching.”  
“This has nothing to do with you Theo.” You bit back and he swallowed.  
“This has everything to do with me, you can’t wait for a pack, so you ditched me and ran off with Scott.” He shouted as you continued to walk away.

*****************************************************************************

“Hey are you ok?” Scott asked as you hurried into the library to find that it was almost empty and that you were late.  
“Yeah I’m sorry I ran into Theo and I was out for a walk… where is everyone?” You asked and gave a sheepish smile.  
“Liam and Malia have gone looking for you, Stiles and Lydia are following up on some stuff and I think Mason went home.” He shrugged and you laughed.  
“Well anything I can do, I’m up for fighting baddies or sitting in bed researching.” You smiled when he nodded and grabbed his bag.

“You really don’t mind looking intoa some stuff for me?” He eyed you carefully and you rolled your eyes.  
“Honestly Scott, I have my shift under control, I’d rather be your back up I’m still not really into the while supernatural fighting thing anyway.” You had him chuckling as you began to compare the pack to crime fighting superheroes.

Theo suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Scott flying, you tried to defend him but he shoved you back harshly and dived for Scott again. The fight was loud, teeth snapping, seats and tables flying about as the boys crashed and rolled into them.  
“Theo stop!” You shrieked when Scott crashed into a shelf and made a horrible grunting noise. “Theo!”  
“She’s mine.” Theo growled and you hurried to pushed against his chest.  
“Theo just leave him alone.” You growled as he slipped from your grip and you clutched onto his arm to stop him from moving forward.

For a moment, you thought he’d continue to attack Scott but he glanced at you, then back at Scott, before letting you tug him back a few steps. His hand rested on your waist but he didn’t take his eyes off Scott.  
Once you were sure that Theo wouldn’t move you went to help Scott up but a rumbled growl started to erupt from Theo so you stopped. You held up one hand trying to tell Theo to stop and edged your way to Scott and helped him push the shelves up.

“She’s mine.” Theo growled and you immediately shoved against his chest as he stepped towards Scott again.  
“She’s yours, I’m backing off.” Scott snapped when it was clear Theo had seemingly lost his metaphorical rocker.  
“You’re… my… mine… Princess.” Theo muttered and pushed your hair back so he could kiss the spot just below your ear.

You found yourself stood awkwardly in Theo’s clutch while Scott, shuffled his feet slowly healing, and having no idea what to do next. You, on the other hand, untangled yourself from Theo and didn’t even bother to grab your bags as you pulled Scott out of the library and ran to his bike.  
“I’m so sorry…” You mumbled and Scott chook his head.  
“It’s not your fault, trust me just because you have your shift under control doesn’t mean being a werewolf is less complicated.” He patted your shoulder and the two of you headed back to Deaton’s to meet the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluffy/sad flash back

Scott’s pack gathered next to Theo’s truck as you put the last boxes in and hugged Hayden. She smiled sadly, not wanting to force you to change your mind and keep you in the McCall pack when you didn’t want to.

 

Stiles handed you an envelope once you’d said goodbye, making you promise to look at it if you ever felt the need to do what you’d tried to do with Theo, he insisted they’d feel better knowing you were somewhere that Brayden deemed safe but they would prefer that you came home more than anything.

 

You gave them a last wave as you pulled away, watching them stare after you in the rear-view mirror. You didn’t want to leave them but you couldn’t stay, not after everything that had happened.

********************************************************

“Woah (Y/N) easy on my baby!” Theo turned to you and grinned when you almost stalled the truck.

 

 

“When you said you’d teach me how to drive I assumed you meant in a car.” You sighed and groaned when you stalled the truck and couldn’t get it to start again.

 

 

“What you don’t like my truck?” Theo teased and you rolled your eyes, letting him lean over and jiggled the keys about until it started.

 

 

“I just thought you’d… find a car so I could learn how to drive safely.” You admitted and he frowned at you before smirking.

 

 

“Princess there’s nothing safer than my truck, now show me you can drive her and I’ll go easy on you with the self-defence practise.” He smiled as you immediately stalled the truck but this time managed to kick the truck back into life.

***********************************************************************

The temptation to look in Stiles’ envelope took two days to grow too strong to ignore. It was midnight when you tore into it and read through the files. There was another Hybrid, judging by the small amount of information that was in the folder he was alone and didn’t have a pack.

 

After a few hours research you decided to sleep, setting the alarm for as early as possible in hopes of avoiding the traffic you’d no doubt get caught in on the way to New Orleans. The drive down was long but pleasant and it didn’t take you long to find somewhere to park the truck.

 

You wondered around pondering how you’d find the hybrid, assuming that like Theo, he’d be hiding. He surprised you by walking straight past you, you’d almost missed him but quickly recovered, following after him.

 

“And what are you Love, witch, wolf… something my brother has sent to distract me?” He snapped and your eyes widened at his aggressiveness.

 

“I’m… just human, actually I helped a Hybrid with his pack but he… died… and I thought maybe you might need help.” You offered quietly.

 

“You know what, you can go back to my brother or Marcellus or whomever sent you to me and tell them I’m not going back down just because some sad looking human attempted to make friends.” He growled, stepping terrifyingly close before vanishing.

 

“Great Stiles, perfect… I guess I’ll go look for the other one.” You mumbled.

********************************************************************

“Theo?” You asked and slowly looked up from your homework.

 

 

“Yup.” He grunted as he continued to work out.

 

 

“If I needed to find my way through the woods, say if I got lost and needed to find you, how do I do it?” You smiled when he stopped and smirked at you.

 

 

“Come on.” He muttered and grabbed your bag.

 

 

He walked with you to the woods before vanishing into them. You headed straight in the direction he’d been going until he suddenly grabbed you from behind and held you against him.

 

 

“Remember I can smell, hear and feel you walking around so if I don’t want you to find me you’ll have to be smart about it.” Theo schooled.

 

 

He continued until it was dark, cheering when you finally found him, although you were sure he’d done it on purpose because you were tired.

**********************************************************************

“Excuse me are you Tyler Lockwood?” You asked when you finally stumbled across him.

 

“That depends who you are.” He snapped carefully.

 

With a sigh you began to explain what you wanted and who you were. He seemed grateful and friendlier than the other Hybrid. Over the next few days you met with Tyler at your motel room and let him drill you for information, which was exactly what Theo did when he felt overly threatened or grumpy.

 

“Lockwood!” Klaus bellowed. “Where is the human?”

 

“What human?” Tyler snapped back and squared up to Klaus.

 

“Come now Tyler do not take me for a fool, how many beautiful young women seek out Hybrids with the intention to help rather than hurt them?” Klaus growled.

 

“You mean (Y/N)?” Tyler let out a dry chuckle. “I’m not going to tell you where she is, at least not until she’s told me how to make more Hybrids… then I won’t need her.”

 

You stopped dead when you heard what Tyler had said, you’d grown to trust him, clearly that had been a mistake. Klaus seemed to think so to because he sighed and suddenly jabbed out a hand and threw Tyler off his feet.

 

“As your sire I’m impressed at your deviousness but as a fellow Hybrid I’m saddened that you would attempt top damage such a rarity.” Klaus sneered at Tyler who glowered up at him.

 

“A rarity, she’s human.” Tyler spat and slowly made his way to his feet.

 

“A human who is willing to help Hybrids despite knowing what we are capable of,” Klaus spoke as if Tyler’s plan to get rid of you was the most offensive thing he’s heard and when you took a shaky breath he abandoned Tyler, following after you as you hurried to the main road.

 

“Come here Love, you can’t drive like this.” Klaus muttered as you let silent tears dribble down your cheeks.

 

“Please don’t.” You whispered quickly and he followed your gaze to the pile of Theo’s clothes in the back, seeming to understand your desire to cling onto your best friend, companion and Alpha until the last possible second.

 

“Head back as if you’re going to the Quarter, just before there’s a turn off and twenty minutes down there’s a dirt road that leads to a large white house… ask for Elijah and tell him Niklaus said you could stay.” He opened your door for you and made sure you’d gotten in.

“Thank you.” Was all you muttered as you shut the door to the truck and headed in the direction he’d said.


	13. Chapter 13

“May I help you?” A man in a suit asked as he opened the door.

 

“I’m looking for Elijah, Niklaus said I could stay?” You muttered nervously and then man frowned.

 

“Niklaus… told you, you could stay?” He asked slowly and you nodded.

 

“This is the right house, isn’t it?” you asked nervously and he nodded, reluctantly letting you in.

 

“You’re friends with my brother?” He asked suspiciously and you shook your head.

 

“Not really.” You muttered and he nodded and glanced up as Klaus stormed into the house.

 

“I see you’ve met Elijah, I’ll show you to your room.” Klaus sighed without looking at the other man and gently took your arm, guiding you up to your room.

*************************************************************

“Theo what’re you doing?” You sighed and climbed into the attic where Theo was hammering laminate over the insulation.

 

“Hammering.” He grunted.

 

“I can see that, why?” You sighed and lent on your arms as he glanced at you and grinned.

 

“Because you need your own room, here let me show you.” He helped you up and guided you along the beams to stand on the finished floor. “Over here’s where your bed will be, under the skylight, over here where the ceilings too low to stand I’m putting your clothes but you’ll be able to pull the draws out all the way and get to them.”

 

“Theo, you didn’t have to do this.” You told him and he scoffed.

 

“You can’t sleep on an airbed forever.” He pointed out and you shrugged.

 

“You still don’t have to do all this work… do you want some help?” You offered and He reached up to lean against the ceiling rungs.

 

“Sure, you want to call Hayden and meet up with her, I gave her measurements to see what furniture I could get up here.” He chuckled when you pointed at the little loft door.

 

“Small stuff by the looks of it.” You giggled and climbed down the ladder, leaving him to continue.

*************************************************************************

“It’s not very big but it should be spacious enough, there’s a wardrobe through there and the bathroom’s here.” Klaus finished and opened the door to the huge bathroom.

 

“Thank you, it’s lovely.” You mumbled and blushed when he looked you over before nodding and leaving you to acquaint yourself with the huge room.

 

 

“Niklaus do you not think we have enough troubles without throwing in a sudden affection for a human?” Elijah sighed as his brother walked into the room.

 

“She’s staying and if she becomes a burden it’s my burden not yours.” He snapped and Elijah rolled his eyes.

 

“What could she possibly know that would have you willing to bring her into our home?” Elijah was on his feet, in front of Klaus before he could answer. “I hope this isn’t some game you’re planning.”

 

“She knows about hybrids, she is also willing to help us, I assumed that having an additional person to help with Hayley would be something you approved of.” Klaus sighed and Elijah nodded slowly.

 

“You believed her when she said this?” He asked dubiously.

 

“Not at first but I’ve asked around and she seems sincere.” Klaus sighed and Elijah seems to relax enough to drop the subject.

*********************************************************

“Theo, if you or someone in the pack had kids what would they turn out like?” You sighed and looked over at the doorway of your hiding spot as Theo shifted back to his human form and skulked towards you.

 

“Depends, hybrid genes are more dominant but I could turn out as anything… why?” Theo asked curiously and you shrugged.

 

“Shouldn’t I know these things, if I’m helping you?” You sighed and moved so he could sit next to you.

 

“Maybe, but you’re not the only one who’s new to the whole pack thing, we have plenty of time to figure everything out.” He smiled when you rummaged through your bag and tossed some boxers and a pair of jeans at him.

 

“Do you think the doctors will come back and make more?” You whispered and he swallowed as he glanced at you.

 

“Nah, Scott got rid of them, we don’t have to worry about that.” He grinned and hugged you as you nodded and asked more questions.

**************************************************

“So, she’s pregnant?” you asked and nibbled your bottom lip. “I’ve never met anyone who’s been pregnant with a hybrid before.” You mumbled at Klaus.

 

“Here we were thinking you could be helpful, how exactly do you plan to help us if you have no experience?” Elijah made you jump as he came round the corner and Klaus sighed, glowering at his brother.

 

“Firstly, your brother’s file didn’t say he was expecting a child, and while I may not know what to do about the situation doesn’t mean I don’t know how to find out.” You snapped and turned to Klaus. “I’ll need to speak to your Envoy.”

 

“Envoy?” Klaus sighed and you nodded.

 

“Yes, a human or druid who serves a pack, I assumed you’d have one seeing as you’re so old.” You told him and he shook his head.

 

“My family has issues with witches.” Klaus snapped and you nodded.

 

“Well I have one that I could call…. He won’t be at work yet, but he does work for another pack and if he felt that the baby could threaten the pack he’s working with he’d have to tell the Alpha… not that Scott would mind he’s like a giant teddy bear really.” You rambled on, the look Elijah was giving you made you want to melt into the floor and vanish.

 

“She will just get in our way and cause more problems.” Elijah sighed.

 

“If you like I could check Hayley over while I wait for Deaton to get into the office, I know how to look for illnesses and anything that could be wrong with her and if you can get me into a vets I should be able to fiddle with the machines to look at the baby and well, I know what to look for in werewolf cubs so… it can’t be a far cry from a hybrid baby seeing as you are both very similar to actual werewolves.” You blabbered on and Elijah seemed taken aback.

 

“You know how to do this safely?” he asked and you nodded.

 

“Yes, well I’d have to reread my notes to be sure, not that I’m not sure, just that I would hate for anything to go wrong and when I learnt how to do it my pack…” You trailed off and stood to go to your room. “I’ll study everything Deaton taught me today and I should be able to do it tomorrow if you can get me what I need.”

****************************************************************

Klaus smiled as he knocked softly on your door and found you sleeping among books and papers that you’d lugged up from the truck. He was, in all honesty, jealous of the hybrid you’d known before meeting him.

 

You looked peaceful as you slept, he thought you were stunningly beautiful, pondering if your old hybrid saw it to. You had a calming affect over Klaus and he took a moment to take you in before gently waking you.

 

“Klaus, I’m sorry I… I’m just so tired.” You mumbled and he nodded.

 

“It hurts to lose someone.” He smiled when you nodded and helped you up, walking down the stairs with you to the living room where Hayley was waiting so you could start dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Fem!Reader x Theo

 

 

“Will you shut up they have like super hearing.” You whispered to Theo who smirked.

 

 

“Yeah but so do I.” He didn’t even bother to lower his voice and you scowled at him.

 

 

You’d managed to make it through the courtyard and to your bedroom when footsteps alerted you to someone lurching around the compound. You shoved Theo into your room, or rather pushed until he got fed up and moved, slamming the door just in time for Klaus to lean against the wall and give you a knowing look.

 

 

“You know I heard something rather odd in the Quarter today.” Klaus hummed.

 

 

“Oh really?” You flinched when your nerves rang clear through your voice.

 

 

“It would seem that some witches thought they saw you with a wolf from Beacon Hills and that can’t be right can it?” Klaus’ tone told you there was no way of getting out of whatever he’d decided to punish you with but you couldn’t help but try.

 

 

“No it couldn’t?” Your hand twitched towards the door as he stayed silent for a moment.

 

 

“Naturally I decided to come home and check that my little pup is where I left her.” Klaus smiled but the deadly kind where you couldn’t tell if you were dinner or a friend.

 

 

“Well here I am, I should get back to… studying the stuff Elijah told me to study.” You grinned sheepishly and waited for him to leave but he simply raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“What is the one rule in this house?” He asked eventually.

 

 

“No White Ash stakes?” You asked hopefully.

 

 

“I am going to investigate the source of the scent that is flowing through our home and if I find you are hiding someone you’ll spend the week in the woods with Jackson.” Klaus snapped and vanished.

*****************************************************************

“Told you he’d leave.” Theo hummed when you finally relaxed and let him kiss his way down your neck.

 

 

You fell back onto the bed, matching the roughness of his kisses as he groaned into you and began trailing kisses down your jaw. The next thing either of you knew Theo had been thrown clear across the room and you’d been yanked behind Hayley and Rebekah.

 

 

“You have one chance to explain to me why there an arrogant beast is in my house.” Klaus growled out, glaring at Theo when he tried to make a B-line for the door.

 

 

“Probably because you live here.” Theo said with a smirk.

 

 

“Theo!” You hissed at him when Klaus bristled and took a step towards him.

 

 

“If you come back here you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of my toxic teeth.” Klaus snapped.

 

 

“I’m pretty sure mine are more toxic but you’re the boss.” Theo winked as he climbed out of the window.

 

 

“I know, to Jacksons.” You sighed and grabbed the bag that you still hadn’t unpacked.

**************************************************************

“You know if you’d just stay in one pack Klaus couldn’t send me away, to the forest.” You huffed at Hayley.

 

 

“If you wanted to stay at the Compound you should have followed his rules.” Hayley reminded you.

 

 

You hurried over to the small Yurt that Klaus had ‘gifted’ the wolves when you complained about your time with them. Warm arms wrapped around you and Theo nuzzled into your neck, nipping at your jawline.

“Every time he sends you out here we just spend your time together.” Theo chuckled.

“You really should stop making him angry.” You chided as he flumped on the extravagant driftwood bed that sat next to the Yurt’s fire.

“I could but it’s fun to watch you get all panicky.” He made grabby hands until you crawled up to him, letting him hoist you up until you were wrapped around him and tucked under his chin. “Besides once I’m done messing with McCall I’m moving up here so he’ll have to get used to me.”

“You silly thing.” You giggled.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t figure out that we’re mates, that would be hard to explain.” He grinned when you rolled your eyes and kissed the end of your nose. “You make me far to friendly.”


	15. Chapter 15

Theo inhaled as you walked past, not caring if his pack knew he liked you Scott however, was his main concern. You didn’t know about the supernatural world; you didn’t even know that you were Theo’s mate. The young Alpha intended to keep it that way, he didn’t want McCall poking around his little human which is why he normally chose to completely ignore your existence, or at least try to.  
Not once had you questioned why Theo found you whenever became overly emotional. The last time it had happened you were sat on your porch steps crying, he’d never found out or needed to know what was wrong, he just knew that his touch would share your pain and he could shoulder some of your emotions while you figured things out with a clearer head.

He had to concentrate on keeping his heart beat steady when he realised your scent was stronger because you were on your period. It was this time of the month that you’d seek him out, assuming that your feelings for him were unrequited and that he simply used you as a fuck buddy.  
“You guys go to the game I have stuff to do.” Theo grumbled as he ducked round a back corridor and tried to keep himself calm as he thought about the last time, how your skin felt under his hands, your lips, your smell.

Knowing he needed to blow off some steam he headed down to the gym. He smiled when he heard the familiar heart beat but continued working until he heard it, the tiny whisper of his name that told him he was needed.  
He no longer felt irritated by someone else existing that he needed to dedicate his attention too. But now he loved it, someone who needed him and sought him out.  
“Princess.” Theo muttered with a smile as he dropped down.

“Hi Theo.” You muttered shyly. You blushed when he strolled over to one of the benches and stripped off his jacket, sliding his hands into his joggers and pumping his length as he waited for you to overcome your inability to take your eyes off him.  
Your eyes followed him as he locked the gym doors and took a seat on one of the work benches, pulling his joggers and boxers down as he beckoned you towards him. He smiled when you hurriedly stood between his legs and let him unbutton and tug off your jeans, your ballet flats sliding off with them as he lifted you into his lap and waited for you to wrap your legs around him before sinking you down into his length.

He sighed contently as you whimpered his name as he filled you completely, your hand finding the back of his neck as your other arm wrapped around his back. For a moment he didn’t move, your scent filling the air around him and he tried desperately to memorise it before gently slipping his hands under your top and relishing in the soft skin of you lower back and hips.  
“Theo please.” You begged and that was all it took for him to thrust firmly upwards, jerking you as he moved but forcing a delighted grunt from you.  
“Oh shit Princess.” Theo said softly as you used your legs to help him by bouncing slightly.

His mouth found yours as he continued to thrust into you, trailing down your jaw and neck until he felt the need to bite you, he pulled away quickly and decided he much preferred watching your face as he used his grip on your hips to move you up and down his length.  
Your hair trailed over your shoulders, a pleasant flush across your cheeks and your mouth slightly parted as your eyes fell shut. Theo smirked and couldn’t deny the swell in his chest at the thought that he’d made you come undone.

“Theo… I … I’m… cum.” You gasped out as he kissed you each time you tried to speak.  
“I know (Y/N).” He grunted, speeding up as your walls clenched. “Cum for me Princess.”  
There were a few moments of desperate touching and gasping, both your throats were dry as a moan rolled out of you and your whole body stiffened, tightening around Theo who’s grip had moved to the back of your neck so he could use his hold on your shoulder to pull you even closer.

A few more seconds and Theo lost it, his eyes flaring as he came with a heavy heave of his chest. He buried his head into your neck as he tried to gain control again, the feeling of his mate so close to him made it a little easier.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled shyly as he helped you stand and you set eyes on the mess you’d made.  
“(Y/N) you don’t always have to say thank you.” Theo chuckled as he grabbed a towel from his bag that was at the foot on the work out bench and cleaned himself up, pulling you forward by your hips so he could do the same for you before you got dressed.

He watched you wrestle with the idea of staying with him but he knew that you’d become shy and awkward thinking about what you’d done together and would probably end up in the library. This time before letting you walk away he stood and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you softly.  
“See you later (Y/N).” His tone was soft and tentative as he brushed your hair behind your ear, as if he’d wanted to say something else. You nervously lent up to kiss him, blushing when he moaned into the kiss ad finally let you leave him alone.


	16. Chapter 16

“Get out Theo!” You screamed. He didn’t move, showing no sign that he’d even heard you, despite being mere inches away from you.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N), Please…” He sighed and looked away in an attempt to control his frustration as you shoved his chest.  
“Go Theo.” You whispered almost in tears. He wanted to wipe the tears away but when he got to close you flinched away from him, unable to trust anything he said, he’d been working with the dread doctors and you’d been stupid enough to miss it. Scott tried to tell you it wasn’t your fault, Stiles pointed out that everyone else had been fooled by him to and that warning him had saved Lydia and by default Mason.

 

“How many more times can I say sorry?” He snapped. His outburst made you flinch and step even further away from him, he growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair, throwing you a mixed look before storming out of your house.

*********************************************************************************

Stiles frowned as you slammed your locker shut. He jogged after you, attempting to coax your troubles from you, you were both stopped in your tracks by Theo stood in the middle of the corridor.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled. Stiles instantly realised what was going on and became defensive, it was bad enough that you felt guilty for not figuring Theo out sooner, he wasn’t going to let you feel down if he could help it.

“Let’s go, we’ve got a table outside.” Stiles said with a smile. He sat you down between Kira and Lydia, taking his position next to Scott.  
Theo watched you for a while before huffing off, scaring some first years to badly that you jumped up and started towards the school building.  
“I’m going to talk to him… Guys I’ll be fine; he’s not going to kill me in school.” The entire group shot you a look like you’d lost your mind. “Well… he… I’ll be fine.” You huffed.

*****************************************************************************************

“Theo?” Your soft tone made him jerk his head up and look at you hopefully. You had to admit that the last place you thought you would find him would be the library, at least here someone would notice a furious werewolf, you hopped.  
“(Y/N) … Babe… hey.” He ran a hand through his hair and stood, forgetting that you no longer melted into his touch, until you put a hand flat on his chest to force a distance between you.  
“Theo, I know you keep watching my house… this needs… to stop.” Tears tried to force their way down your cheek but you wouldn’t let them fall. Not for someone who almost killed your friends, who had in fact killed Scott, you couldn’t let yourself feel anything for Theo.

“No… your wrong, this doesn’t need to stop and I can fix everything.” Theo’s voice was desperate and he gripped the hand that was on his chest.  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered. He knew you’d left in such a hurry to hide the tears, he listened carefully to your sobs as you found the nearest bathroom. Your heart beat had been quick, to quick, for what you’d said to be true.

***********************************************************************************

A knock on the door, followed by happy voices peaked your curiosity, drawing you from your room. Upon descending the stairs, you found Theo’s parents, happy and laughing, as they hugged your mother.  
“There she is Theo’s wonder girl… it doesn’t know what you did but he’s starting to, well, change.” Theo’s mother said as she drew you into a hug.  
“What do you mean changed?” the thought of Theo shifting in front of his parents had you wide eyed with panic.

“He’s getting a job and even let us ground him…” Theo’s mother beamed happily.  
“Well he asked us to be more, firm with him… he said that he’d become wild and dangerous and needed help getting better.” Theo’s father corrected. Eventually they left and you hurried up to your room to skype Stiles who promised to pass your conversation along to the others.

************************************************************************

It was nearly midnight when you slipped out the back door and towards the bench at the back of your garden. You couldn’t sleep and so you hopped watching the stars might make you feel tired.  
It was a while before you noticed the black wolf watching you, instantly you knew it was Theo, but you no longer felt afraid of him. However, there was no way you were going to forgive him any time soon.

“I know it’s you Theo.” The words drew the wolf forwards until he stopped between your feet. “I’d know you in any form.” You whispered the last part to yourself but that didn’t stop Theo shift back and nuzzling his head into your lap as his arms rested on the bench either side of you.  
“Then why are you pushing me away?” He whispered against your leg. Theo’s weakened approach affected you enough to give in and gently stroke his hair until his body grew heavy and a faint snore filled the air.

Scott waved to you from his balanced position on your garden fence, indicating for you to stay quiet, you mimed that he was asleep and he dropped down.  
“My Mom says his parents took him to the hospital, not slept for four days straight and he got a job.” Scot sighed.  
“I heard… did you come to tell me he’d gotten a job?” Scott eyed you carefully before nodding.  
“We didn’t want him exhausted and on a rampage.” Scott explained. Theo moaned a little and whimpered, Scott decided to leave you two alone, his careful gaze told you he wouldn’t be far away.

“Theo… you should go home.” You whispered to him. His eyes blinked open as you stroked his jaw and warm tears dribbling from his eyes made your heart beat quicken.  
“Do you still hate me?” He looked up at you slowly. “I’ll try and be better… please I can find a way to make it up to them and you.” His hands clutched into you as he watched you desperately.

“I don’t hate you but… if you’re really serious about proving to everyone you’ve changed you should stick to it.” You giggled when he frowned at you. “You’re supposed to be grounded.” He chuckled at what you said and stood, nuzzling into your neck and inhaling deeply.  
“I promise I’ll win you back, I love you (Y/N) and I… I’m bad but I’m trying.” He smirked. With jerk of his head he led you into your house and promised you he’d go home and sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

“Surprise.” Stiles said lacklusterly. He glanced between you and Theo who smirked, strolling across the room.

“Hey. It’s so good to see you.” He hummed happily.

You couldn’t decide what to do, you missed Theo, mourned him, even after everything he’d done. Your friends understood and you’d gotten even closer with the pack. Without really thinking you lashed out with a sudden roll of anger rippling through you.

 

Theo gasped as your punch winded him. “I Should have seen that coming.” he grunted out. You stormed away, relieved that Theo was back but furious over what he’d done.

He spent weeks trying to get you to talk to him. He did everything from hanging around outside your house to trailing after you like a lost puppy. Not once did your inner turmoil occur to Theo. You wanted to melt into him, appreciate that you had him back. But you weren’t ready to forgive him.

“(Y/N).” Theo called as he strolled over to the car you were sat in. Malia raised her eyebrows when you growled, glancing at him and flickering your eyes.

“Leave me alone.” You snarled and slammed out of the car.

 

*********************

 

“What do I need to do?” Theo asked, making Stiles jump and shriek as he turned away from the front door of his house to see Theo behind him.

“You need to stop sneaking up on people.” Stiles huffed out through a fleeting breath.

“No. About (Y/N).” Theo huffed and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“No you’re not going to stop sneaking up on people or no you wanted and answer about (Y/N)?” Stiles’ question made Theo shake his head a little.

“Both… I think.” He answered.

 

“Fair enough I suppose. Um. Well maybe try talking to her rather than… stalking her like your dinner?” Stiles offered but Theo scrunched up his face.

“She won't talk to me.” He said simply and Stiles groaned.

“Yes I am aware of that.” He caught a glimpse of you and Malia over Theo’s shoulder and grinned at Theo, shoving him round to look at you. “Instead of ‘Hey. It’s so good to see you,’ Why don’t you apologise and say you missed her?”

Stiles reached past Theo and tugged on Malia to get her inside. For a moment she just looked between each person before realising she was supposed to help Stiles be ‘subtle’.

 

“I missed you.” Theo muttered and stared at his feet.

“I missed you too.” You admitted, smiling awkwardly. You both spoke for a while before Theo kissed your cheek, living happily with the decision to start over. When you looked back at Stiles’ house you rolled your eyes, seeing two faces staring at you from the landing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Klaus descoveres a terrified girl covered in blood with no memories beyond two names. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Theo Raeken

Peace. The rare treasure that Klaus had come to adore in the resent months. But the spell of silence of all but the crickets and the soft muttering of the family in the house behind him was broken by shark gasps for air in the distance.

He walked the length of the porch, frowning when the noise was joined by snapping of twigs and the stinging sound of branches and thorns pulling at skin. Elijah’s concerned words fell on deaf ears when Klaus stumbled forwards, as if he was tied to the end of a long line of string that was quickly dragging him towards whatever was in such distress it made panic rise through his body.

His feet stopped as a girl emerged from the trees and looked at him in utter terror, blood dripping from her hands, her arms and legs covered in flaking blood while trickles from the branches and thorns ran down to pool at the bottom of her soaking dress, blood and mud mixing to a thick paste over her bare feet.

 

Rather than become irritated or worried that the girl had lured him from his home or question the situation in its entirety, he simply reached out to the girl as gently he would Hope and lifted her into his arms, whispering soothingly as he carried you back towards the house.

*************************************************************************************

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with him.” Rebekah sighed as Elijah joined her and Kol watching the oddity that was their brother watching over the mysterious girl.

 

“There’s something about her, it’s strongest with Klaus but I can feel it too.” Hayley muttered making everyone frown at her. “It must be an effect on the wolves and how ever she’s managing it she’s subduing him.”

 

“You mean this girl who appeared out of nowhere covered head to toe in so much blood she may well have murdered thousands has my brother under her control?” Elijah asked and Hayley shot him an apologetic look.

 

“I have no idea.” She admitted and went to find Hope while the Mikaelsons’ watched their brother gently stroke the girl’s hair.

************************************************************************************

“You are awake, I was worried you would not.” Klaus smiled softly when the girl looked at him and frowned, looking around as if she was beyond terrified.

 

“I have to go home.” You told him but he frowned, growling at the thought.

 

“You cannot leave, you have just gotten here.” He scoffed at the idea and sat on the bed next to you.

 

“He will come for me.” You whispered as he gently took your hand as the sound of you talking drew in the taller vampire.

 

“Who, may I ask, will be coming?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Theo Raeken is coming for me.” You whispered.

 

“Why, he can’t take you, I found you which makes you mine.” Klaus growled as he stroked your hair making Elijah note the way you seemed used to such outbursts.

 

“I don’t remember.” You mumbled and pulled your knees to your chin, your eyes growing wide when you realised you were still covered in blood.

 

“You don’t remember?” Elijah asked carefully, noticing Rebekah had gone to find some clothes for you and had shooed Kol away.

 

“I was scared and then I don’t remember something for so long but then I was running and… and then he was there.” You pointed at Klaus who smiled as if he was rather pleased with himself.

 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Rebekah offered kindly. “Don’t worry nick I won’t take… I’m sorry love I don’t know your name.”

 

“I think it’s… (Y/N)?” You sounded unsure and glanced up at her. “I remember someone calling it when I ran.”

 

“Well the (Y/N), until we find out what’s happened to you, you’ll be staying with us.” She took your hand and helped you off the bed. “That’s Nik or Klaus, that’s Elijah and I’m Rebekah.”

*******************************************************************************************

“She’s gone.” Theo growled to himself as he tore apart the room he’d been keeping you in.

 

“Why’re we here?” He heard the voice of the wolves down the hall, not stopping to pay them any attention as she shattered the glass table that sat in the corner of the room by flinging it against the opposite wall.

 

“Theo… people are leaving.” The voice of the wolf who had been with him the longest muttered and flinched a little when Theo growled.

 

“You think I don’t know that!” He snarled, glaring at the smaller wolf. “I need her back, I can’t control them without her.”

 

“What do you want me to do, I followed her but some guy found her?” He asked the furious boy who growled lowly as he calmed himself.

 

“Find me a witch and make sure it’s one who can keep (Y/N) under my spell.” He smiled darkly when the wolf nodded and obeyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Klaus descoveres a terrified girl covered in blood with no memories beyond two names. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Theo Raeken

“Good morning Love.” Klaus hummed when he found you walking around the house, exploring the new environment. “You look a little better.”  
“I’m not covered in blood.” You commented and he chuckled.  
“I imagine it’s a nice feeling.” He smiled until you wandered through the kitchen and stopped at the backdoor. “If we find you some shoes we can head outside.”

He vanished and returned with a pair of pumps, the sound of Rebekah calling after him irritably made you smile nervously as he set them on the floor. “We don’t have to go outside.” You mumbled nervously.  
“We don’t have to no, but you’ve been cooped up since yesterday and fresh air might make you feel a little more settled.” He offered and stepped out into the garden.  
You followed Klaus and smiled. He was right it was relaxing. It didn’t help you remember anything but you were at ease and far less flustered you had been the night before. As you walked you got flashes, something niggling at the back of your mind.

Klaus suddenly moved closer and growled at the tree line, you weren’t sure if anything was there but you knew the reason he was acting like that was your fault. Rebekah had told you the night before that Klaus didn’t take to people so quickly.  
He frowned when you backed away and a large black wolf stepped into view. Before you realised what was happening he’d moved you back into the house in a blur. You watched as the wolf dove for Klaus, the noise drawing the others out to fight it off.

****************************************

“Hello?” You called, stopping to catch your breath. You didn’t know where you are but you knew something was after you.

The sound of panting and scratching at the tunnel walls behind you made you hurry forwards. A werewolf dived at you and you squealed when it stopped abruptly and sniffed at you, turning tail to fight of whatever had been chasing you.

“You ok?” A voice called and you jumped. “I’m… Theo.”  
“I… lost my friends, I don’t know how to get out.” You explained and the boy who had spoken stepped closer.  
“What are you?” He asked firmly, glancing to where the sound of a nasty fight echoed through the tunnel.  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” You mumbled as you let him grip your wrist and pull you through the tunnels, your feet slapping and echoing on the floor.

“You just made an angry, confused werewolf turn tale and attack whatever is stuck down here with us.” He scoffed and quickly span you so you were pinned to the wall in front of him. “What are you?”  
He growled and his fangs extended as his eyes started glowing. Once you’d stopped struggling to free yourself he let you go and nodded. “Please can’t we just get out of here?” You asked and he nodded.  
“You sure you don’t know how you did that?” He asked and you shook your head as he continued to lead you through the tunnels until something huge and loud filled the tunnel.

You screamed, not hearing what Theo was saying as he moved you to hide behind him, snarling at him as the two of you backed away.  
“Don’t leave me!” He called and you seemed to suddenly be as far away as you could from Theo while you tried to run forward without moving from your spot.  
“(Y/N)?” A voice called and your eyes opened blearily to see Klaus looking down at you with concern. “You were screaming.”  
“I need to find Theo.” You whimpered as he hugged you tightly in an attempt to calm your heartbeat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Young!Theo bullying reader

“Theo, stop it.” You whimpered as he grabbed your back pack and held it up so you couldn’t grab it.

“What you gonna do cry?” He teased, laughing when you snuffled but shook your head.

“Please give it back.” You begged but he just shrugged, tossing it away from the both of you, breaking your pencils and splitting your juice cartoon all over you school books.

“Now I don’t have it.” He shoved past you and knocked you off your feet as he hurried away.

“It’s ok (Y/N), you can have my juice at snack time.” Scott’s friendly voice met you as you scrambled for the things that had fallen from your bag, your hair matted to your face which was sticky with tears.

“Yeah, next time come and get us.” Stiles said firmly despite being smaller than both Scott and Theo. You were sure a strong gust of wind could blow him down the playground.

“Mommy’s going to be so mad when she finds out I didn’t stick up for myself.” You pouted and tried to hold the tears in.

“It’s ok, he’s bigger than us.” Stiles threw his arm over your shoulder and walked you to class with Scott when the final bell rang.

“See you at playtime.” Scott called as he waved vigorously and beamed you a bright smile.

***********************************************************************************

Finding out that Theo had come back was like your own living nightmare. In fact, you’d had nightmares about the very situation. It was as if he’d forgotten his torments and bullying and assumed you’d both be great friends.

“Hey, (Y/N) …” Theo tried to gain your attention but you hurried to your locker and grabbed your things as quickly as you could. “Why’re you ignoring me?” He asked, tilting his head and frowning at you.

Your heart was pounding and your eyes widened. Theo was now huge, you however, had a growth spurt but you came up to his chin and you were sure he’d be impossible to move. So effectively, he’d trapped you in the corridor.

“Go away.” You whispered. He frowned and flinched away from you, hurt seemed to flash through his eyes and he glanced at the space you could use to walk around him seeming utterly stumped.

You on the other hand, found that Theo seemed to consume all occupiable space and was baring down on you as if he were a tall building.

 

“Yeah… sorry.” He grunted coldly.

 

——— Flashback———–

“(Y/N)!” Scott called as you clutched the stick in your hand trying to catch the ball in your net as Stiles dove for it.

“MOVE!” Theo barked, shoving you so hard your shoulder made a horrible popping and snapping noise as you hit the floor. “You’re so pathetic, stop crying, this is why you should be with the girls doing track.” He sneered.

“(Y/N) are you ok?” Stiles asked, smacking himself in the face with his stick in his hurry to help you sit up.

“Her arms broken, your broke her arm!” Scott gasped at Theo who stared at you a minute before shrugging.

“Yeah, so what?” He stomped off before he could get told off and a blur of people hurried around you.

You’d passed out by the time you’d gotten to the hospital and when you woke up Mrs McCall was smiling at you.

“Hi sweetie, you’re ok, we put a cast on your arm, we had to do a little operation to help the bone fix but your Mommy’s on her way over from work.” She smiled until you started crying.

“I hate Theo.” You whispered when she asked what was wrong. “I didn’t mean to be in his way.”

“Tell you a secret, his family is going away soon, he’s only got a day left at school before they move.” She smiled when you seemed to cheer up. “Besides this is the second time he’s hurt you so he’ll be in a lot of trouble.”

“I hope he never ever comes back.” You whimpered and tucked your knees under your arms.

***********************************************************************************************

“Please don’t sit near me.” You whispered repeatedly to yourself as Theo was introduced.

He moved over in your direction and took the seat in front of you, smiling when he glanced back at you but quickly swallowed and frowned when he saw utter terror on your face.

“I don’t have a text book; can we share please?” He asked you but you couldn’t get the words past the lump in your throat. He glanced up at you and looked worried when you didn’t move.

“Mr Raeken is there something you and (Y/N) would like to share with the class?” The teacher asked.

“No Ma’am.” He mumbled, eyes dropping as he spoke and it slowly dawned on him that you were terrified of him.

“Then please pay attention.” She sighed, waiting for him to turn back around.

When the class ended, you hurried to shove everything in your back only for it to spill everywhere. Someone crouched down to help you pick everything up, their hand freezing when your sleeve lifted up a little and the scar on your arm showed.

“Did I do that?” Theo asked softly, you weren’t sure if he spoke but his fingertips reaching out to gently brush the scar made you sure he had, his hand jerking back when you flinched.

“Yes.” You mumbled, straightening up when you had your things gathered.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have… I…” He spluttered but you’d already darted round the table to leave the room.

“Why did you do it, did I make you mad?” You asked quietly. Your voice so close to breaking Theo wanted to scoop you up and hold you close until you felt safe.

“No!” He gasped and stepped towards you. “You were always so small and delicate, I forgot if I knocked you like the others you’d go flying off and I was angry that I had to move.”

“You’re a bad person.” You whispered and he made a face as if you’d punched him.

“I know.” He mumbled, self-esteem and confidence seeming to vanish from him in seconds. “I thought maybe we could be friends.”

“I know.” You stared at him as he tried to work out what to say.

“Kind of hoped you’d missed me… I missed you.” He admitted and your eyes widened, Theo missing you seemed like such an odd idea that you couldn’t fathom it.

“We can’t be friends Theo.” You tried to hold tears back so he wouldn’t see them and call you names.

“Why not, I’ll make up for what I did when we were little, I promise.” He begged and you finally gave up on hiding the tears.

“Because I hate you.” You whispered.

You left him staring at the wall just above your head, you hadn’t meant to say it but it slipped out and you fled to the bathroom as Lydia called down the corridor to you.

“I missed you because I think I loved you.” Theo mumbled the one thing he’d been dying to tell you since he saw you and sank down onto the nearest chair, his head in his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

“(Y/N)!” Greenburg yelled and you jumped, turning wide eyed until relief ran through you and you saw your friend and neighbour grinning at you.  
“Hey, sorry I was…” You muttered and he shrugged tossing you your kit.  
“Worried I was Theo out to get you?” He asked playfully which made you blush. “Don’t worry he won’t get through me.” You froze when he tripped over air and almost fell on his face.  
“I’m so thrilled that you’re protecting me.” You giggled and headed to the girls changing room.

You could feel Theo watching you from the stands. He never left you alone for long and you could swear that even at night it felt like he was there lurking nearby. Even when girls flocked around him he’d be looking at you, often pushing them out of his way to hurry over to you only for you to run off.  
“Can I hit him with a ball, I could do it… ok Danny could do it.” Greenburg grumbled, glaring at Theo who glared right on back.  
“You two will you pay attention, (Y/L/N) try and get past McCall.” Coach yelled at you.

“Yes coach.” You mumbled.  
“Good luck.” Stiles whispered, sneaking forwards to grab you by the waist and give you a shove as you pushed off which propelled you forwards quick enough for Scott to underestimate where you were going.  
“Better luck next time McCall.” You hooted and grinned, tapping your helmet against Greenburg’s.

Once you were done with practise you headed to your locker, glancing over at Theo’s where girls had swarmed around him, flirting and laughing despite the fact that he’d fixed his eyes on you. He shook his head when you quickly turned away, a panicked tightness set in your chest until Greenburg came over to walk home with you.  
“See you in a bit.” He called heading into his house which was just next door.  
“So, you two dating?” Theo asked making you yelp when you turned to see him leaning against the other neighbour’s mail box.  
“What’re you doing here?” You asked and shuffled towards your gate, fumbling in your pocket for your keys so you could hurry to the door.

“I came to ask if you wanted dinner at my house… my Mom will cook?” He looked at you expectantly, nodding in defeat.  
“I have to go.” You mumbled and ran to the front door.  
“Did you hear Theo took her on a date?” a girl hissed to one of her friends as they crowded the locker next to yours.  
“Yeah apparently, all he talked about was some other girl called (Y/N), who even is that?” The other girl asked.

“I don’t know but I hate her, who wouldn’t go for Theo he’s hot, she’s a moron.” The girls laughed and you flinched, glancing over to where Theo was leaning against his locker, head slumped against the cold metal as he listened to your heart beat rush.  
“I bet she’s like some slutty older girl.” They giggled and walked away together, flirting with Theo as they passed him.  
“(Y/N).” He called when you ran off, grabbing you to stop you only to quickly let you go. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh well that’s great Theo, lets hook up right now and I’ll forgive you and everything will be fine and perfect for ever.” You yelped which made his eyebrows shoot up as he watched you flailed your arms around.  
“Ignore them, most will probably end up in some crappy relationship and a dead-end job.” He pointed out, leaning in as he crouched slightly so you were at eye level with him, rather than him looming over you.  
“I have class.” You escaped him and hurried to class so you could get a seat away from Theo who made it a habit to sit near you.

**************************************************************************************

“Hey, have you seen the guy in the dorm across from us?” your college roommate asked. You sighed and shook you head, missing Beacon Hills and your friends too much to think about a cute guy. “Apparently, he’s in love with this girl that he hurt so she’s afraid of him and he moved away from his home town so he could give her space because he can’t get over her!”

“Good for him.” You sighed, glancing at the clock when your alarm for your class buzzed. “I’ll be back later, don’t fall in love with anyone while I’m gone.” You teased and she rolled her eyes.  
“Find prince Charming.” She called back.  
You hurried to class, feeling like someone was watching you, shaking it off you tried to put a positive attitude on but your tutor was not making it easy for you. After a while your eyes wondered, skipping over someone who was looking in your direction until the jolt that ran through your body caused you to look at them.

Your eyes locked and your heart pounded in your chest. Had he followed you here, were you ever going to escaped him, what was he even doing here. All the thoughts ran through your head so it hadn’t occurred to you that you’d been staring at him until everyone filed out of the room.  
“What’re you doing here?” He asked quickly which made you frown.  
“Me, you’re the one whose followed me here, why won’t you just leave me alone!” You yelled, years of fear and anger exploding in one sharp punch to Theo’s chest.

“I was trying to prove I was better than you thought, I moved away so I wouldn’t keep bothering you… I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay away from you back home.” He mumbled the last part and smiled sheepishly when you rubbed the scar on your arm.  
“I still hate you Theo.” You sighed, looking away from him.  
“I still love you.” He answered quickly, growling under his breath when you grabbed your books and headed out into the corridor.

“Find someone else to love Theo, we’re in college it’s not like girls are in short supply.” You pointed at a group who were whispering and looking over at him.  
“But they aren’t you.” He snapped back, shoving people out the way so he could keep up with you.  
“Well, that’s the point.” You sighed.  
“But I don’t like them, because they aren’t you.” Theo stopped suddenly which made you frown, having expected him to follow you to your door which was a few steps away.

“Theo, you bullied me mercilessly for years and then you broke my arm a few days before you left!” You hissed. “What am I supposed to do suddenly forgive you just because you’re attractive?”  
He smiled before spluttering several responses and unlocking the door opposite yours, quickly stepping inside and slamming the door.  
“He seemed so nice when we spoke.” You roommate whispered and beckoned you into your room.  
“He sort of is now but he wasn’t back then… he’s change and I want to feel bad for not... you know.” You trailed off but she frowned and shook her head.

“If he really has been in love with you all his life or whatever sappy story he’s sticking to make him work for your attention and if he’s faking it and turns nasty just walk away.” She smiled encouragingly but you frowned. “Let’s just get some sleep, you took your late class again, I could not do it.”  
You tossed and turned, at home you’d be buried under blankets, Greenburg would be a quiet shout through your bedroom window away and Stiles would happily drag Scott over to crash on your floor. But tonight, you couldn’t sleep.

A gentle knock on your door had you getting up to open it but no one was there, glancing at the floor you found your childhood plushie that you had reluctantly tossed aside as a sign of growing up, an icy cold cup of water and a book that you’d lost back in primary school.  
“Try to get some sleep. T.” You read the note that the toy was holding and headed to bed with your things.


	22. Chapter 22

Avoiding Theo was impossible, despite your best efforts he seemed to be everywhere, either that or you noticed him more because you were avoiding him. It was early in the morning when you found yourself waiting in a stupidly long line for coffee with Theo in front of you.  
He’d noticed you and stiffened, refusing to turn and look at you or even acknowledge you until he went to order his drink, he gave the barista a sleepy smile and she comped his drink which caused him to turn and look at you in utter confusion.

“Here you go.” She hummed her huge smile falling from her face when he thanked her and grabbed the paper cup, smudging her number from it as he sipped, slowly shuffling in the direction of class.  
“Why do they give us free drinks?” Theo asked you as if he hoped talking to you would make everything far less awkward.  
“She was hitting on you Theo, they don’t give us free drinks.” You sighed and he cocked his head.

“I know when I’m being hit on.” He insisted, smiling politely when a girl walked past you both and smiled, crossing her arms under her chest as she batted her eyes but Theo seemed utterly oblivious. “I’m sorry is it awkward that we’re talking… I can… like slow down or something.” He offered and you shook your head as you walked to class.  
“It is sort of awkward.” You admitted and his eyes widened before he abruptly stopped and let you go ahead.

*****************************************************************************

“Miss (Y/N) it’s nice of you to come in.” Your tutor sighed, clearly having a bad day.  
“Sorry I’ll just…” You trailed off and hurried to the back of the room, sighing when you realised you’d left your note book in your room.  
“Um, (Y/N)?” Theo said quietly and your eyes shot up to him frowning which made him hesitate as he held out his notebook. “I wrote everything down for you.”  
“Oh… thanks.” You hadn’t meant to sound so surprised but if you were honest you were surprised.

After class, you packed up and went to leave but stopped and turned back to tell Theo you’d taken his notebook and would give it back once you’d copied down the notes.  
“Seriously, we have something.” A girl cooed, her hand resting on Theo’s thigh.  
“I have no idea what you mean.” He muttered sounding uncomfortable as she slid her hand higher.  
“Oh, come one, we’re both attractive I’m your type and you’re my type.” She said not giving up even when he tried to move away from her. You thought about walking off, Theo knew how to look after himself but the second you caught a glimpse of the startled look in his eyes it dawned on you.

Theo Raeken had absolutely no idea how to deal with women. The humongous supernatural beast was utterly stumped by a girl who was hitting on him. If he hadn’t looked so worried it would have been almost funny but your feet rushed you to his rescue and before you’d even realised it you’d planted a kiss on his cheek and led him away.  
“You kissed me!” He gasped as you dragged him towards your dorms.  
“I didn’t mean to, you just looked so… so… you looked like Scott when something goes wrong!” You defended and he chuckled nervously.  
“I don’t even know who she is.” Theo admitted and you gawked at him.  
“She’s sat next to you for three weeks in a row.” You informed him and headed into your dorm room.

*********************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Theo asked nervously from behind you and you looked up from your book to see him shuffling next to you. “Can I ask… I know I shouldn’t… supposed to be proving I’m better than the old me but…”  
“What is it I still have a paper to write?” You asked when you glanced at the clock and realised you had a class in half an hour.  
“Could you sit next to me in class?” His voice cracked a little when he asked and he looked at you sheepishly.  
“Yeah sure.” You smiled when he glanced at the girl that had hit on him and offered him a seat next to you.

“Why do girls keep hitting on me?” He asked and you giggled.  
“Because you’re sort of attractive.” You admitted and blushed when he grinned.  
“You think I’m attractive?” He asked sounding hopeful.  
“You asked why they hit on you.” You gasped as if he was being ridiculous.

“It isn’t that bad anymore.” Theo muttered after a long silence. “The scar it was worse in high school.”  
“Lots of things were worse in high school.” You admitted and Theo shot you a curious look.  
“You think… maybe, we could be friends?” Theo asked after another long pause.  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” You mumbled and started packing up your books, glancing around at the other people who had gathered, some chatting while others studied furiously with a steaming coffee next to them.

“Because you’re still afraid of me?” He asked but you shook your head.  
“Do you still feel the same way about me?” You asked and he nodded.  
“I’ve liked you since I set eyes on you, even when we moved away I didn’t stop thinking about you, every year I’d write you out this huge birthday message on Facebook about how I feel but then I’d delete it.” He admitted and suddenly look rather shy as if he hadn’t meant the words to tumble out.

**********************************************************************************

You’d forgotten that it was a full moon, your mind was swirling with knowledge you’d never use and Theo’s confession. It wasn’t until someone screamed and something scratched at your door that you remembered.  
“Theo!” You hissed when you found a wolf at your door. “Quickly get in, you’re lucky my roommates gone for the weekend.”  
Theo came inside and sat in the middle of your floor, whining when you scowled at him and had to tell the panicked people outside that the wolf had gone the other way.

“What were you thinking coming here!” You sighed and watched when he wiggled his foot and you spotted wire tangled around it. “Oh… sorry, here.” You released his leg and he lay his head on your knee until it healed.

“You know when I had nightmares Malia would shift into he cayote form and let me cuddle her.” You mumbled as your stroked his fur. “You’re not scary at all like this.”  
You screamed when Theo was suddenly no longer a wolf and he jumped up to cover himself and darted for your bathroom.  
“I’m sorry you made me relax and I shifted back to fast!” He called and you quickly rushed into his room, grabbed some of his clothes and hurried back before his roommate had even realised the door had opened.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt when you turn back to fast?” You asked when he came back and shrugged.  
“It does the first few times but after a while you don’t really notice it.” He smiled awkwardly and glanced around your room. “You know you don’t sleep enough right, I can hear you when you stay up.”  
“Why are you up listening to me?” You asked quickly and he smiled.  
“I’m worried about you, it’s taken almost four months of college for you to get used to me hanging around and I don’t want to be pushy but I can smell how stressed you’re becoming and it makes me nervous.” He didn’t look at you as you spoke, instead he found a spot on the ceiling.

“Theo, do you think maybe you could… sort of… do what Malia does?” You asked and blushed when his eyes widened but he nodded.  
“Sure, just don’t scratch behind my ears or pet my belly because I might shift back oh and please don’t wear the tiny sleep shorts that were in your laundry the other day because I might accidentally shift back.” He blushed when you frowned at him. “You forgot to get it out the other day so I left it by your door, I knew it was yours it smelt nice.”  
You nodded in agreement and hurried to the bathroom, returning to find Theo gently pawing at the bed as he tried to find a spot to sleep in. You started to fall asleep with Theo tucked closely into one side.

“Theo… you’re not as scary as you used to be… I think maybe Beacon Hills is just a bad place. I… I never really hated you it’s just the only time I knew you was when you were mean and then you know, there was suddenly the guy who broke my arm always trying to talk to me and it freaked me out.” You looked over at him when he sat up and whined as he cocked his head to the side. “I think maybe we could be friends.”  
You smiled when Theo’s tale started to wag and he gave you a look that you took to be embarrassment before shifting around until you were comfortable and let Theo do the same.


	23. Chapter 23

“You know she’ll be pissed.” Theo sighed when Stiles refused to leave.

 

“You think I’ll let my sister go anywhere with you?” Stiles scoffed.

 

“Oh, trust me she’s been places with me.” Theo smirked as he got out of his truck, slowly swaggering over to the gym where your team was pouring out.

 

“Theo!” You squealed and skipped into his arms.

 

“Hey babe, you do good?” He asked as you leaned up to kiss him.

“Yeah kiddo you do good?” Stiles grumbled, making you jump.

 

“Stiles what’re you doing here!” You hissed and tried to shove Theo away from you. “I didn’t know you’d be here… why’re you here?”

 

“Theo dropped by the house to see you, forgot that you had practise and we came to pick you up for your date.” Stiles snapped sarcastically.

 

“Date… who’s date… you and Theo cute!” You hummed nervously.

 

“Don’t look at me, I just assumed we were going out.” Theo held his hands up in self-defence.

 

“Yeah about that, you told Dad you had to stay late at practise, plus Coach told me about your class.” Stiles smiled when you winced.

 

“Well, Theo is… werewolf practise in case you can’t look after Scott and as for class… I may not be a success but I’m excellent at failing.” You grinned sweetly before grabbing Theo and making a break for the truck.

 

“Woah where’re you going!” Stiles called.

 

“Theo… truck… dinner… movie.” You stuttered and walked smack into Theo who was trying to hide how funny he found everything. “Stupid werewolf muscles.” You growled as you shook yourself a little and stormed off.

 

“You didn’t say that last night!” Theo called after you, laughing when you stormed back over for the keys so you could get into the truck.

 

“Wait when were you with him last night?” Stiles asked. “We had a family game night.”

 

“You need to be more effective when you check her room for me.” Theo joked as you motioned for him to get in the car.

 

“What!” Stiles shrieked as Theo jogged over to the truck.

 

“If you’re not home by nine thirty I’m calling dad!” he yelled.

*******************************************************************

“Leave the window open, I’ll be up in an hour.” Theo mumbled as he kissed you.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” You hummed happily as he grinned and kissed you again.

 

“You’re late and stop making out with him do you want puppies!” Stiles hissed as he yanked open the door.

 

“Smartest guy in the family thinks making out is how you get puppies.” You sighed, making Theo chuckle.

 

“Will you just get inside, not you, you should go back too whatever evil dimension spat you out.” Stiles pulled you away from Theo who rolled his eyes when you smiled and waved. “If you have sex with my sister I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“Sure, you will.” He muttered, shaking his head as he left.

 

Stiles smiled smugly as he shut the door, cleaning up dinner as he hummed victoriously. Just as he was dropping off to sleep there was a huge thump, jerking him up as he scrambled for his alarm clock.

 

“What kind of Chimera falls off a porch!” You giggled.

 

“It’s almost one in the morning I didn’t expect to find you dancing around your room in my shirt.” Theo huffed playfully.

 

“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelled and stormed to your room as Theo dived to his hiding place. “Where does he hide?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader is attacked

“So, you think she’s coming for Scott?” Theo asked, glancing at you for confirmation.  
“I haven’t gotten close enough to see.” You sighed, avoiding Theo’s eye contact as the group muttered to each other.  
“Do you think we could get you close enough?” Stiles asked and Scott groaned.  
“I don’t think we should, she knows who most of us are.” He muttered and you lent against the table. “Plus, maybe… you’re just jealous of her?”  
“Why would I be jealous of her?” You snapped and Scott glanced at Theo.

“Maybe she… is just in need of a pack.” Scott mumbled and you glowered at him.  
“Are you serious, come with me to a place where you know she’ll be and I’ll prove you wrong.” You offered and Theo scoffed.  
“You’re kidding right, you’re a siren not a werewolf.” Theo snapped.  
“Well I don’t see your chimera ass reading any minds.” You huffed and refused to look at him.

*******************************************************************   
“You’re going to get in the way.” Theo muttered as he sat next to you in the library, an arm slung over the back of your chair.  
“You don’t have to be such a jerk!” You huffed and he rolled his eyes.

“She’s here, shut up.” He hissed and you tried to hide the hurt as she joined the two of you and practically ate Theo’s face as she kissed him, after several awkward moment’s the lights shut off and Theo left to check what was going on.  
“Finally, I thought he’d never leave.” Tracy hissed and flashed a cruel smile.  
“Weird thing to say about the guy you’re… making out with.” You mumbled and slowly pushed across your chair until the only option was to stand up.

“Oh, the only reason I’ve been playing with him is because darling big brother Stiles was complaining about your crush on him.” She chuckled when your back hit a shelf and a whimper escaped you. “You’re just what I need for my plans and they left you right out in the open.”  
“I’m so glad you said that out loud, I mean this one she’s more over the top than her brother, but I’ll be damned if you’re the one giving her a taste first.” He growled and stepped between you and Tracy.  
“Whatever.” Tracy snapped as he fangs slid out, diving pass Theo who missed her and crashed into you, tossing you across the room.

************************************************************************************

“Theo?” You asked and he hummed, shushing you when you wriggled and he almost dropped you.  
“Stay still Stilinski!” He snapped as you moved to rest your head against his chest.  
“What happened?” You sighed and closed your eyes.

“Tracy threw you around a little bit before I could stop her… it’s worse than preschool when you fell of the monkey bars.” He chuckled and carried on walking as you dozed off.  
When you woke up Stiles was whisper yelling at Theo who was refusing to put you down until Melissa to him you’d be ok.  
“It’s not like I could do much more, she’s pretty fast.” He snapped and Stiles scoffed.  
“She’s got a broken arm!” Stiles yelped and you could hear your dad chatting with Melissa somewhere near.

“It’s not hurting her I’ve take then pain.” Theo growled, stopping when you snuggled into his chest.  
“This was going to happen, god you’ve had a crush on her forever and it’s got her hurt!” Stiles shouted and John came over to shoo him away.  
“Theo had a crush on me?” You asked and everyone stopped when they realised you had no idea you were actually talking to Theo.  
“We need to get her in a room.” Melissa muttered as you muttered deliriously and stroked Theo’s face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Theo brings his troublesome Beta (Y/N) with him to Beacon hills. When she starts to get bored and uncontrollable Theo creates a new game, involving the unsuspecting McCall pack.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, sex, swearing, heavy petting, flirting, teasing, Dom!Theo, Sub!Reader, oral

“I hate it here.” You huffed and refused to be removed from the middle of Theo’s bed.  
“We’ve been here for a week (Y/N), besides yesterday you said you liked it here.” He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed at the clothes he’d set on the chair next to the door before his shower.  
“I want to play with Scott McCall.” You growled and he rolled his eyes.

“No (Y/N), your playing is flirting with him till he’s ready to burst and then setting him loose on the town.” He stopped when you scowled and him and grabbed your leg so he could tug you to the edge of the bed. “He’s a True Alpha, you leave him to me.”  
“Can I mess with the little one and that girl of his?” You asked sweetly and Theo growled, his hands on your waist as he turned you to face him and keep you rooted to the spot.  
“No (Y/N), hands to yourself, you’re mine.” He scowled at you for a moment and you nodded.  
“All yours.” You hummed and nuzzled his neck as your hands slipped under his shirt and down his stomach.

“(Y/N).” He sighed softly and swore as you gently bit a kiss into his jawline. “We don’t have time Princess.”  
“Ok.” You hummed and skipped over to his desk to grab your jacket.  
“Hey, I’ll park the truck round the back of school and fuck you at lunch.” He murmured and kissed you before grabbing his bag and leading the way to his truck which sat on the drive.  
“Goodbye Mr and Mrs Raeken.” You sang sweetly and waved at the jittery grownups before hurrying after Theo when he sent you a sharp whistle.

*****************************************************

You fully intended on taking Theo’s offer, you really did. At least until the sight of Scott McCall sat all by himself while his pack hurried to their next lessons got the better of you.  
“Hi… I’m (Y/N).” You hummed as you dropped into his lap and perched on one of his legs.  
“Urm Scott… Scott McCall.” He mumbled with wide eyes and a shocked expression.  
“Can I have this?” You asked and took a bite from his apple before he could answer.

You ate it and dropped the core onto his tray, glancing at the clock and wondered if Theo had realised that you weren’t going to turn up.  
“We should get going the late bells about to ring.” Scott mumbled thickly as he shifted his hands around, wanting to rest them on your back and thigh but choosing not to.  
“You don’t want to have some fun with me?” You asked and flashed your eyes, pulling your lip through your teeth when his widened and he returned the look with a flicker of red.  
“I mean… I could always cut class.” Scott muttered and glanced over his shoulder.

“Ok, well I’ll find a room for you to meet me in and you go put your lunch stuff away.” You hummed and hopped off his lap, a cruel smirk on your face.  
As you skipped of a devious thought entered your mind, Theo would know instantly that you’d been with Scott, so you might as well play your game and treat yourself. Rubbing your scent up your classroom door you almost glided into the room and took a seat.  
Theo’s seat was across the room but you could feel his gaze on you, a rumble of irritation met your ears when you refused to look at him, you used everything in you to refuse Theo’s demand for attention.

A few minutes later Scott burst into the room without his shirt, glancing at you with wide eyes as he realised the class was starting to fill up and people were staring at him.  
“Sorry sir um I needed, Stiles… I thought he might be in here, never mind.” He muttered and you looked out of the window as you started to giggle.

*********************************************************************

Theo didn’t say anything as he drove you home, he slammed into the house so viciously his parents left, leaving you to deal with Theo.  
“So, what’d you do instead of meeting me at lunch?” Theo snapped and you smiled, knowing you could have Theo wrapped around your finger with a few well-placed words.  
“I didn’t sit on Scott’s lap and eat his lunch and tell him that we could have some fun.” You smiled when Theo frowned.  
“Oh, so it wasn’t you then?” He asked and you could tell he was slowly getting angrier.

“Nope.” You mumbled and shuffled towards him until you’d snuggled against his chest.  
“I can smell him on you (Y/N).” He growled and you shook your head, squealing when he pushed you across the room and against the wall, your legs quickly wrapping around his waist. “Princess do you understand how infuriating you are?”  
“You don’t like me, Scott likes me.” You mumbled and batted your eyes. Just like that Angry, Jealous Theo melted away into docile Theo and you had him completely under control.

“No Princess I love you.” He mumbled as he pressed sloppy kisses down your neck and ground his hips against yours.  
His hands moved to get rid of your clothes as he kissed you, slowly dropping you to the floor as he stripped himself and pushed you against the wall by your hips, on hand slowly trailing his fingertips up your ribs to massage your breast while the other moved between your thighs and teased over your clit.  
“I waited all lunch for you.” Theo muttered as he pulled away and sank to his knees and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder as he kissed your inner thigh.

“Oh?” You mumbled as he stopped, his breath fanning over your core as he glanced up at you.  
“Don’t think I’m going to keep letting you get your way.” He mumbled and kissed over your clit making your gasp. He smirked and sucked gently, lifting you up as he burring his face between your thighs, watching as your eyes rolled and your head dropped against the wall.  
He knew exactly what he was doing and how to make you come undone in his hands, before you knew it you were so close that your throat was dry and all that left you was soft whimpers of encouragement.

He pulled away and kissed your thighs, hoisting you over his shoulder as he walked over to grab the pile of clothes and jogged up to his room, dropping you on the bed.  
“Theo!” you whined when he settles next to you and wrapped his hands around his hard on, smirking when he had to slap your hands away from him.  
“You may think that you’re in charge and sure McCall’s dumb enough to let that cute ass of yours trick him into your game, but this is my game sweetheart and I will always come out on top.” He growled and you swallowed as he stared you down, his eyes glowing as you slowly submitted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Theo brings his troublesome Beta (Y/N) with him to Beacon hills. When she starts to get bored and uncontrollable Theo creates a new game, involving the unsuspecting McCall pack.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, sex, swearing, heavy petting, flirting, teasing, Dom!Theo, Sub!Reader, oral, swearing

Theo lay staring up at the ceiling, your even breaths keeping him calm enough to just think, but not enough to have him desperately searching for a way to keep you under control. At first it had worked, you’d get cosy with Scott and Theo would punish you, bringing you so close to your high that having to watch him bring himself his own high was almost torcher.  
It backfired when Scott had an overly confident moment and pulled you to straddle his lap and kissed you after a Lacrosse game. Once he’d calmed down Theo started looking for a reason that he wasn’t good enough, ending up angrier than before.

His hand rested on the small of your back as you snuggled closer into his side and moved your head to lay on his chest. Then an idea formed in the malicious part of Theo’s brain, on that let him slowly push Scott out of power, while simultaneously allowing him to remain top Alpha in your eyes.  
“Oh Princess, you’re gonna love this one.” He chuckled to himself as you snuffled in your sleep. “And here I was thinking a mate with no scent was a crappy thing.”

*******************************************************************************

“You want me to what?” You sked Theo as he backed you against the wall and nibbled at your ear.  
“Take McCall into the woods until I come and get you.” He mumbled and you frowned. “As long as you don’t attack him you can have all the fun you want.”  
“Why?” You sighed and he rolled his eyes.  
“Do you want to know or are you just being stubborn?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Both, is this because of those pushy creeps?” You asked curiously and he smacked your ass as he followed you across the room.  
“Sure, something like that, you really aren’t going to play my game?” He asked as you lay across the bed and dangled your feet above you as you messed with your phone. “I pick out a McCall pack member, you do whatever you want with them and then I come and take you home so you can have a prize.”  
“Prize?” You asked and he grinned. “What kind of prize?”

“Well I was thinking....” He mumbled and crawled on top of you. “it’d be some sort of fun scent marking thing.” He kissed you as you lent into him and thought about what he said.  
“I will but only if it’s a good prize every time.” You decided and he nodded.  
“Only the best for you Princess, now text Scott, I know you have his number.” Theo hopped off the bed and walked to the other room as you arranged to meet up with Scott.

***********************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Scott laughed as you straddled him and kissed him softly. For a moment, you hesitated, you mostly flirted to make Theo jealous and get him wound up until he can’t keep his hands off you, kissing Scott felt weird.  
He was rougher and more demanding than Theo who liked to draw your kisses out, softly cupping your face and slowly moving to deepen the kiss, unlike Scott who was already moving his hands under your shirt.  
“Well isn’t this nice.” Theo’s voice echoed through the hiding place you’d found and your eyes swallowed him up.

He growled, giving Scott enough warning to get you out of the way before he dived on the Alpha and started a loud vicious sounding fight. When Scott and Theo finished, they found you’d gone, Theo smiled knowing you’d be in his truck, but Scott was convinced he’d scared you off.  
“She’s not yours McCall.” Theo warned and Scott scoffed at him.  
“Your scent wasn’t on her.” Scott squared up to Theo and glared at him until Theo pretended to back down and nodded.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right, you seen the way Stiles and Liam look at her… guess she likes them to.” Theo smirked and walked off, hearing Scott’s heart race at the thought of you with them.

His victory was short levied when he got to the spot he’d parked in and found you’d taken the truck, leaving him to find his way back, he stripped off and shifted as he cut through the woods knowing four legs would get him there faster.   
He found you lazily dozing off, his laptop taking up his spot on the bed, one of his shirts swallowing you as it fell around your thighs. He wanted to be annoyed that you’d made him run home but he wasn’t, he liked the run, and seeing you comfortable and after forcing Scott to back down even if it was a trick was only made sweeter by the sight in front of him.

Theo’s hand slowly stroked up one of your legs, his fingertips pressed down so you could feel him touching you, but the touch was light enough to have a shiver running through you. Your eyes snapped open as he slid his shirt up to expose you to his gaze, his hands ran gently over your body making you shiver as he started kissing your inner thigh slowly making his way up to your hip and leaving a trail of kisses up your side. You looked down at him and he smiled before pulling the shirt back down and crawling up the bed and placing a kiss on your neck then your lips.  
"You look comfy." He muttered huskily moving to lay behind you and looked for something to watch on his laptop as your head fell against his bicep.  
"Why didn’t Scott smell you on me?" You asked quietly and rolled to look at him as he slid down the bed but propped himself up with one arm so that he could lean over you a little.

"Because you’re special and different from ordinary wolves." He said firmly, you felt a heat run through you as he spoke about it, the way he said it made you honestly believe you were special to him. When you looked up at him you realised he had been watching you carefully.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" You offered hoping his burning gazed would be shifted from you. He rolled over and grabbed the laptop and you both flicked through Netflix till you found something you both liked. you lost yourself in the film but Theo couldn't take his eyes of you and before he knew what he was doing he had crawled across the bed and pinned you to it with your arms above you head. With his free hand, Theo began pulling off the shirt and kissing every inch of skin that he could reach, he could smell your arousal and could barely hold back the urge to completely let go.  
He sat up and pulled you onto his lap while you shrugged off his shirt, you hesitated making Theo nervous but instead of pushing him away you wrapped your fingers into his hair and pressed your lips gently to his. Theo wrapped his arms around you pulling you close loving the feeling of your naked body against his. He began to kiss down your cheek then your neck, he was stopped by you pushing his shoulders into the bed. He balanced you as you lifted your leg the other side of him.

"You’re so beautiful Princess." He whispered gently kissing your skin and whispering comforting words as you let him take control, He gently grasped your hips and shifted underneath you he kissed the inside of your thighs until he was so close to your core that he could taste you. You whimpered slightly making him moan against your skin, he bit down gently causing you to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as soon as you began to squirm Theo lent up and licked your core making you moan deeply and that was all it took to convince Theo he'd been cruel long enough. He slid his tongue inside you and lapped gently across you G-spot.

Your hands became tangled tightly in his hair and You moved as if his touch was too much for you to deal with. He glanced up at You and if You had been able to focus you would have seen a wickedness flicker through Theo's eyes as he gently pulled away before nipping at you bud. You were now completely relying on Theo's strength to keep you in the air as he sucked and licked you. He stopped, and you looked at him wide eyed and made a small pleading whimper.

"I'm not done yet." Theo grumbled, his voice deep and cracked with Lust as he pulled his boxers of and climbed back into the bed, pushing the duvet out of the way he crawled up to you. Theo carefully pushed your legs apart so he was kneeling between them and kissed you, you bucked up against him and gasped as you dragged you core against his length. He chuckled as You got a little braver and tried it again.

"Nope." Theo whispered, popping the P as ran his fingers through Your hair and used his other hand to keep your hips still, you tried desperately to get closer to him making him growl happily. Unable to do anything else you traced Theo's muscles and dips across his stomach, up to his neck you smiled when you realised Theo had closed his eyes as if your touch was the best thing he'd ever felt. You decided to take advantage of his distractions and bucked up against him his eyes snapped open and a hungry lust settled over his face.   
Theo lifted your legs around his waist and told you to hook your feet together. Once he was sure you were ready he gently slid himself into you causing you gasp.

He groaned deeply as you rolled your hips against his, He starting to thrust slowly but soon he was doing as your body commanded which was much, much faster. He felt you tighten around him and he groaned as your fingers dug into his back.

"Theo!" Your words were cut short by a cry of pleasure as ecstasy rolled through your body, Theo moaned against you skin and followed quickly. He rolled onto his back and pulled you with him so that you were lying on his chest. He gathered the blanket around them and tucked you in. Theo moaned to himself and relished in the fact that he could run his hands up and down your body.  
“You’re all mine Princess, no matter how many times I let you make out with McCall to bring the fucking pack down, you’ll never be his because you’re mine.” He mumbled as you snuggled into him the same way you had been that morning.

“All yours.” You whispered and contently fell asleep against him as he finished whatever the two of you had been watching.


	27. Chapter 27

Theo grinned and dropped his bags as he heard the squeal and you rounded the corner of the hallway and you crashed into him. His arms slid around your waist and held you as close as he could and was almost lifting you off your feet.

 

“Did you miss me as much as I missed you Babygirl?” He mumbled and you nodded as he hoisted you up into his arms and grabbed at his bag.

 

“We missed you.” You corrected and he chuckled when your cat shot out of the bedroom and wound around his legs.

 

“Hey little princess I missed you to.” He chuckled and crouched so you could help her climb onto his shoulder. “Not that I don’t love my girls but I’m pretty tired.”

 

He headed into your bedroom and dumped his bag by the door while he sat at the foot of the bed and yawned. You couldn’t help but get in his way as you followed him around, soft kisses being pressed to your lips, the tip of your nose or your forehead until he’d gotten into joggers and was ready to sleep.

 

“If you’re going to take pictures let’s get a good one.” He chuckled when you claimed he was adorable and you needed a picture for when he went again.

 

“Ok but a nice one.” You narrowed your eyes and poked his side and he nodded, promising he wouldn’t pull a face.

 

He held your phone out as far as he could while resting his head on your shoulder and smiling like a fool when he heard your contented sigh. Once you’d put your phone down you cuddled up to him and stroked his hair until he’d fallen asleep.

 

 

“Hey Kittycat.” You whispered when the adorable cat hopped onto the bed with a curious noise.

 

You awed softly when she rolled on her back and hadn’t realised Theo had one eye open as he watched you with a fond smile. Eventually the presumably sleeping man next to you had gained your attention again and you couldn’t help but take a few pictures, giggling when he was watching you sleepily in the last one.

 

“I missed waking up to something son beautiful.” Theo muttered and took your phone from your hands.

 

He quickly found his way to what you thought was your hidden Theo folder, all the pictures he’d ever sent you while he was working or that the two of you had taken together were stored in there, he smiled to himself as you blushed and began rambling on about why you still had some of them but he motioned for you to snuggled into him.

 

“How about we add some more.” He laughed when you agreed despite being what Theo thought was adorably flustered.

 

By the time you’d both gotten hungry and agreed on what to order in for dinner you’d filled your phone with goofy pictures of the two of you. He decided to steal the one of you grinning happily just after he’d kissed you.


	28. Chapter 28

Theo could feel his body relaxing as he ran. The icy night air stung his nose but he didn’t care, the last of his pack had deserted him and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out against Scott’s pack.  
When something to his left snapped he skidded to an immediate halt and slowly scanned the woods for whatever had made the noise. After a few minutes he spotted her, wide eyed and the scent of wolf and fear rolling off her, watching him as if she wasn’t sure if she should run away or towards him.

“Well hello there Princess, what’s a cute thing like you doing out here alone?” As soon as he spoke she rushed forwards and collided with his chest, rubbing against him and marking him with her scent.  
Her nose ran under his jaw, her head tucking under his chin, a deep rumble vibrating his chest as her scent changed and he realised she was willingly submitting to him. He should have taken her back the way she came, help her try to find her pack, instead he hoisted her into his arms and headed to his truck.

***********************************************************

“Who’s that?” Malia asked as she spotted Theo first, a girl trailing after him, hand clutched in his as she practically hid behind him.  
“I have no idea… she smells like a wolf though.” Scott hummed.

The sound of his voice rumbled through the corridor and he frowned when the girl poked her head around Theo, curious as to where the authoritative tone came from. Scott had to stop himself from growling and using his Alpha status to lure her over.  
“Hey you ok?” Stiles asked as he finally looked away from Theo who was whispering quietly to the girl to his friend.  
“No…. her scent, I want her.” Scott grunted and Stiles’ eyes widened as he practically shoved his whole weight against Scott to get him to their first class.  
It wasn’t until much later that Scott saw Theo or the girl again. She was stood on her own by his locker so he decided to talk to her while he waited for Stiles.

“Hey… I’m Scott.” He smiled and slowly moved towards her.  
She didn’t say anything in response to him, her eyes widened and she let out a little whimper, Scott’s entire body had Goosebumps at the sound. It wasn’t until his hands were resting either side of her head that he realised he’d pinned her to Theo’s locker.  
“I don’t know what Theo’s told you but he’s not a good guy, me on the other hand, I’m a true Alpha.” His eyes flickered and she shuffled a little.

When someone cleared their throat Scott jumped back spotting Stiles and Theo, who had come from opposite corridors watching them awkwardly.  
“If I’d known it was open season on the girls I ‘d have tried a little harder with Malia.” Theo snapped before storming off.  
The girl tried to run past them both but Stiles grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop a little harder than he’d meant to.  
“You know we can get him to leave you alone, you don’t have to go back with him.” Stiles offered and reluctantly let her go as she hurried outside to find Theo’s truck had gone.

*****************************************************************************

You weren’t sure how long you waited for Theo. It was probably no more than ten minutes but it felt like days. His truck pulled up and you scrambled to your feet, colliding with his chest as he got out of the car and rolled his eyes when you buried your head against his chest.  
“I’m sorry I was bad.” You mumbled against him.  
“You were a bad Princess?” He asked and you hummed in agreement as he gently tugged your hair so you’d look at him. “What’d you do that was so bad?”  
“Let Scott get too close… he smelled so good.” You sighed and he let out a growl, eyes flaring.  
“I thought you belonged to me (Y/N)?” He muttered and nipped at your neck, sucking softly on the skin behind your ear until you let out a breathy gasp.

“I do but he’s an Alpha.” You mumbled and he rolled his eyes again.  
“But I take care of you don’t I, even though you can’t shift?” He smiled when you grinned and snuggled into his chest before climbing into the truck.  
By the time Theo had driven home the little amount of Scott’s scent had drifted from your clothes and filled the car. He decided to keep the windows open a crack to get rid of the smell while he lugged his books inside.

“I’m going to have a shower.” He said through a yawned stretch and left you dumping your books on his bedroom floor.  
He smiled to himself when he came back, towel slung low on his hips, spotting you lay on his floor doing your homework as you fell asleep. His shirt rode a little high on your thighs and it took every ounce of self-control to walk past you and grab some boxers.  
“Princess… you will be the end of me.” He muttered as he picked you up and climbed into bed, letting out a breath of a laugh as you snuggled up and wrapped yourself around him.


	29. Chapter 29

“Would you mind telling me what’s wrong with him?” Deaton sighed as Scott seemed to loll around the vets.  
“Urm well, Theo turned up at college with this girl, cute thing like this high and apparently, according to Liam and Scott she smells like…” Stiles indicated at Scott as he was interrupted.  
“She smells like I should pin her up against a wall and fuck her really good.” Scott drawled and Deaton hummed.  
“And Liam?” He asked Stiles who gave him a traumatised look.

“Pretty sure he’d have jerked off in the middle of school if we hadn’t caught him, Lydia had to convince him the girl would prefer his clothes on.” Stiles shrugged at Deaton who was back to watching Scott.  
“How’s Theo dealing with her?” Deaton grabbed at a book and pulled a long dark brown leaf from the pages and handed it to Scott. “Chew on that.”  
“He’s gone from your typical psycho Alpha Male to… I don’t really know how to describe it… he takes care of her and hasn’t tried to attack us since she’s turned up.” Stiles explained.

“It’s not anything to worry about.” Deaton told Stiles who waved a hand at his friend who was listing off ways to please the girl while chewing on the leaf Deaton had given him.  
“Dude on my bike… wait how’d that work, I’ll figure it out.” Scott mumbled.  
“She’s a born wolf and she’s probably close to her first mating season, she just needs to find a mate.” Deaton smiled when whatever he’d given Scott kicked in and the Alpha dropped to the floor and started snoring.

“So… why hasn’t Malia gone through it?” Stiles frowned and Deaton shook his head.  
“It’s most likely that the pack she came from removed her because they had to many she wolves.” They watched as Scott groaned and rolled over.  
“So because there’s to many females the instinct kicks in to find a mate?” Stiles asked curiously.  
“It’s how new packs are started, occasionally a female joins another pack and strengthens it… she won’t be able to resist Theo or Scott.” He jumped when Scott rolled again.

“So we’ve just got to let them get on with it?” Stiles sighed.  
“I’m afraid so and if they fight for her… it’s best to stay out of their way.” Deaton warned.  
“Sexy alpha werewolf fighting grr.” Scott grumbled as Stiles lifted him off the floor.  
“Exactly what I was thinking buddy.” Stiles chuckled and thanked Deaton.

***************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Theo grunted as he slowly woke up to your arms around his neck as he spooned you.  
“Yes Theo?” You hummed and continued to slowly rock your hips.  
“What’s that cute little ass doing?” He chuckled and you wiggled, making him let out a low groan.  
“It’s rubbing against your cock.” You hummed and he found himself lost for words at the sound of you saying something so abrasive.

“Maybe I should help you with that.” He muttered against your ear as his hands slid to your hips and he rolled over you, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Personally I think you’ll get a lot more out of me from this angle.”  
He winked and rolled his hips, pushing your shirt up until you decided to tug it off and exposed yourself to him. He smiled and sat back on his knees, a single finger running over your body, the sounds he was drawing from you had his eyes rolling.

“You’re being such a good princess for me.” Theo sighed as he sucked a kiss onto your neck and rocked his hips against yours.  
“More.” You groaned.  
Theo smirked and kissed his way down your stomach, the sound of him snapping your panties had you waiting impatiently for his next move. Just when you were about to complain his mouth was on your clit, circling and sucking at the bud as your hips jerked in response.

Your legs tightened around his head as he began to lap at your core and your whole world rolled, the burning need building to the point that every lick was punctuated with a gasp. He smirked to himself when your whole body tensed and you came, continuing until you tugged him up to you.

***********************************************************************************

You watched Scott curiously as he circled you. You weren’t sure why you’d let him in but the thick smell of lust and Alpha had you rubbing your thighs together, unable to focus on anything but the need he had for you.  
“I came over to tell Theo I was going to back off but… you smell like cum and sex.” He hummed. “You know what I want?”  
“No.” you answered quickly and waited for him to tell you.

“I want you to slowly strip out of your clothes and come sit on my lap.” Scott smiled and patted his lap as you slowly tugged your top off.  
“Does the Alpha like this?” you asked and Scott nodded.  
“The alpha likes it very much.” His hands slid to your waist as you sat on his lap in just your underwear. “You smell delicious sweetheart.”  
He kissed over your shoulders, sucking lightly with open mouthed kisses, you found yourself squirming and humming as every instinct screamed at you to submit to the Alpha. His hands slowly skimmed your legs and across your thighs, coaxing your legs apart as he lent up to kiss you.

“You having fun Princess?” Theo’s voice broke the mood in the room and Scott jerked back.  
“Yes.” You hummed and hopped up so you could greet Theo who ran his hands up and down you, biting your neck and kissing over the tiny marks Scott had left.  
“Deaton spoke to me about what’s going on… You should leave me and (Y/N) alone or I’ll get revenge for what I’ve just walked in on.” Theo growled and you rubbed up against him. “I’m letting you off because I know how hard it is to resist her.”

There was an awkward silence and Scott nodded, hurrying to leave, which was when Theo turned to you.  
“You my Princess, have been a very bad girl.” Theo growled out and your eyes widened. “What should we do about that?”  
He smirked when you began to fidget, unable to hide the jolt of thrill that Theo was forcing through you. When you attempted to pull him down to kiss you he tutted and moved you to stand between his legs as he sat at the edge of the coffee table.

“Take the rest of.” He ordered and smiled when you dropped your underwear to the floor. “Good, now you’re going to walk to the kitchen and bend over the table for me.”  
He followed behind you lifting you up a little so you were held up by the table and your tiptoes. You could hear him unbuckling his belt, watching him as he leant over and used it to tie your hands together, one hand smoothing over your back as he undid his jeans.  
“Theo…” You whined when he slid his boxers to his ankles and teased his tip through your folds.  
“Princess I told you to bend over the table.” Theo reminded you when you got up.

You did what he told you and he seemed to understand that you couldn’t stand much more teasing. The deep guttural moan that left you as he slid into you had a euphoric jolt running through Theo. His pace was quick but gentle, needing to get the tension between you out of the way so he could clear his head.  
His hands found their way to your hips and he lifted you so he could get a better angle, the sounds you made egging him on, dusting your back and shoulders with kisses as he whispered to you.  
“Theo… please?” You gasped and he leant over so he could look at you.

“You want to cum Princess?” Theo asked as his hand slid from your hip to your clit, rubbing circles against the bud.  
“Yes.” You gasped and he nodded.  
“Well then cum for me.” Theo mumbled as he pulled you against him and used his grip on your hips to buck into you until you let out a loud moan and your whole body stiffened and your high washed over you.

When you’d finally come down he tugged off his shirt and slipped it over your head, kissing you softly, before scooping you up and carrying you to the sofa as he grabbed at his clothes.  
“Are you mine princess?” Theo hummed as you relaxed against him, smiling when you nodded and burrowed further into the sofa, holding the hand that wasn’t running through your hair.


	30. Chapter 30

Theo smirked and continued to torment Stiles and Scott, completely oblivious to your existence. You were surprised that neither your brother nor the Chimaera had noticed your increased heartbeat or the smell rolling off you.

“(Y/N)!” Lydia hissed from across the hall. That drew Scott’s attention and he retreated from his verbal battle with Theo.  
“Watch it.” He grunted when he barged into you, the light contact and his eyes fixed on you causing your heartbeat you pound even harder and you flushed a deep red.  
“Leave my sister alone.” Scott grunted as he tugged you behind him and glared the boy down. “You ok?”  
“Yeah… fine.” You hum, gazing after Theo’s retreating figure.

“Why’s she looking at Theo like that… no, no, no (Y/N) you like Derek remember… giant Alpha Derek who’d eat you if you tried to open up which is why it’s cool for you to like him.” Stiles babbled.  
“(Y/N) …” Scott Sighed snapping you out of your daze.  
“I don’t like him he lies and he’s a giant jerk.” You mumbled quickly although your twin looked anything but convinced.

“Can’t blame her, god his scent is like the best thing I’ve smelt outside the forest.” Malia hummed making Stiles jump when she seemingly appeared at his side.  
“Not helping.” Stiles hissed.  
“He kind of smells like when Derek runs through the rain.” You say absent minded making Scott groan.  
“I bet he’d be good; you should ask him for help in your heat he’d get you right where you…”

“MALIA!” Stiles yelped effectively shutting her up. “Help Scott, means keeping (Y/N) safe.”  
“I do help; she knows how to hunt deer now.” Malia said proudly.  
“Yup I get stuck out in the wild this bitch’s going full wolf.” You chuckle making them laugh. “But seriously Scotty I’m cool, I can control myself… but don’t leave me alone with him!”  
“I won’t, promise.” Scott said as he shouldered your bag for you and sighed.

********************************************************************

Scott’s promise was broken before the end of the day, the one and only class you had without your twin, was with Theo. You normally sat alone at the back of the class and avoided anyone’s gaze, it was one thing to be cocky and playful with the pack but outside of the group you felt like you might pass out if someone even looked at you.  
“Hey there, McCall right?” Theo asked smugly as he took the seat next to you.

You sighed and stared forward, not only was Theo making you increasingly nervous, the glares the girls were shooting you had you feeling like you were stood centre stage not at the back of a math class.  
You managed to get through the first part of the class without much happening, but Theo’s continuous whispered teasing’s about how he sped up your heart beat had your eyes flaring and you pen shattering in your hand.

“You know if I were finger you right here only us two would know.” Theo drawled making you squirm in your seat. “But then we have a problem don’t we Princess, I’d have to lick my fingers clean and hmm, I bet you’ll taste so good.”  
Part of you wanted to punch that smug little smirk off his face and tell him to shut up, then there was the little wolf part of your brain that all but begged you to throw back the table and mount Theo like there was no one in the room.  
“Mm that scent you’re giving off, well it kind of gives you away.” Theo snickered. “Would you like me to take you outside Princess.

You whimpered when his arm snaked around the back of your chair and he lent so that from the front of the class it looked like he was explaining something to you. his breath fanned over your ear as he gently nipped at it and let out a rumble in his chest when you squeaked a little.  
“I never had you pegged for a shy little thing, if I’m honest I didn’t remember you at all.” Theo smirked and ran his nose against you. “I bet I can make you talk though… well scream, can’t be helped really when I burry myself insi…”

You slammed your chair back and hurtled from the room, Theo grinned and mumbled something about nerves and math while grabbing your bag and hurrying after you. He found you chanting the Hale mantra, tucked away at the back of the library in the restricted area.  
“Go away.” You mumbled.  
“Nope, you wanna fuck me and because Scott said not to you’re not.” Theo hummed as she shut the door to the small back room and unbuckled his jeans.  
“You're bad and that’s why I’m not having anything to do with you.” You huffed ignoring the little splutter of your pulse which Theo picked up on immediately.

“It must suck being the Alpha’s twin, always under lock and key… your shy because he’s always spoken up for you am I right?” Theo smirked when he knew he’d hit a nerve. “Mindlessly following your brother just because that’s how thing always we’re and always will be… you’ll probably marry Stiles and have weird nerd kids.”  
“I don’t do whatever Scott says.” You mumbled despite thinking exactly what Theo had said.  
“Prove it Princess.” Theo hummed with a smirk.

He hadn’t expected you launch at him quite so hard, he had to hold you up with both hands as years of pent up frustrations poured out of you in one desperate search for someone, for once, to need you. Theo pulled of his shirt and began whispering praise as you licked and kissed every contour of his abs, hissing happily when your tongue flicked over a nipple as you trailed up to bit hard into his neck.

“Come on now (Y/N) just let yourself go.” Theo said as he rubbed his thumb under your eyes and encouraged your eyes to stop flickering between ordinary and bright gold.  
His eyebrows shot up when you took his hands and skimmed them under you skirt, allowing him to pull of your panties and lift you up so you could step out of them. You moaned and your head dropped against his bare chest as he teased your core before pushing two fingers into you, pumping in and out so slowly that you let out a low whine.  
“Cum and I’ll let you pick how we fuck.” Theo hummed as he nipped at your exposed neck, pulling you closer as his fingers sped up.

He continued at a quick pace until you began to whimper and moan louder and your walls clenched around his hands, smashing his mouth to yours in an attempt to stop that satisfied howled snarl that fell from your lips as you came.  
He licked his fingers clean as you tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees, assuming he knew what you wanted he quickly abandoned the sweet, salty taste on his fingers and pushed your skirt up while licking against your clit.

You blushed and started to ramble about wolf half’s, wild feelings and needs until Theo pulled away from you and frowned before giving you wide grin.  
“Does the little Beta need a big bad wolf?” Theo hummed as he grabbed your hips, turned you and knelt you down in front of him.  
You were surprised when he lent you his jumper so the rough carpet didn’t scratch your arms but other than that Theo was not but, as he said, a big bad wolf. He slowly slid into you, not bothering to help cover up the animalistic snarl that was forced out with your moan.

Once he was buried in you he moved to lean over you, nuzzling your neck and effectively trapping you underneath him. There was no way Theo would admit it but he found it weirdly hot, the true Alpha’s sister practically begging him to dominate her, all be it in your sickly sweet and adorable way.  
His breath was rapid in your ear as he jerked his hips into you, each rough movement forcing the air from your lungs as you moaned with no thought to where you were. Leaning on one hand, Theo used his other arm to wrap around your waist and began pulling you onto him in time with each thrust.

You orgasm came at a blindsiding pace, suddenly you found yourself stiffening around Theo who was struggling to keep himself upright as you came around him. After a minute or two you tried to stand but almost fell back down, Theo caught you with one arm and set you on the table.  
“Well that was interesting.” Theo hummed smugly.  
The door suddenly burst open and your furious brother shoved Theo off his feet and dragged you away from the Chimera who was shaking himself as you glanced back. The last thing you saw of the smug boy was his victorious smirk as he held up your panties and dangled them from one finger.


	31. Chapter 31

Since he caught you with Theo, Scott didn’t leave you alone for a second. If he wasn’t watching you someone else was and he’d even roped Danny into helping, although he was rather apologetic and started teaching you how to hack websites you liked.  
“Hello.” Theo hummed as he lent next to your locker.  
“What do you want my brother’s watching.” You hissed, cheeks flushed and heart beat racing as he cocked his head and smirked at you.

“Nothing much… just hoping to make your brother lose it.” He wiggled his eyebrows and swaggered off.  
“I know, I know.” You grumbled at your twin as he glared at you from down the corridor.  
He led you to class and froze when he realized it was the same one that you had with just Theo. Before you could object you were hoisted over your brother’s shoulders and marched out of the school.

“I’m telling Mom you’re sick.” Scott grunted.  
“We can’t get sick and she knows that dummy.” You complained, leaning your elbow on his shoulder blade so you could prop your head up and fix anyone who looked at you with a bored expression.  
“Will you please just go home!” Scott complained.

“Sure but I want fifty bucks to not tell Mom why you’re making me cut school.” You wriggled out of his grip and held out your hand.  
“Hey guys what’s up?” Stiles chirped as he joined the two of you.  
“You got twenty bucks?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah… why?” Stiles asked as Scott pulled out the rest of the money.  
“Thanks, I’m gonna go get Starbucks.” You hummed waving at them and skipping off.

“You owe me.” Stiles complained.  
“What she’s the one that took the money!” Scott chuckled.  
“Yeah but it’s (Y/N), she’s never given back anything she nicks from me… she has a Stiles draw in her room that’s just my stuff.” Stiles complained.  
“In her defence I put a lot of the stuff in there.” Scott offered and Stiles shook his head.

*********************************************************************************

Theo smirked when he found you sat on top of his truck eating an ice cream, he’d not actually planned on staying in school that day but turned up to annoy your brother in his free time. He found it pretty funny that Scott had clearly sent you off to avoid him and you’d managed to find him with ease.  
“Can I help you?” Theo teased as licked a dribbled of ice-cream off your hand.  
“Nope, just bored really.” You hummed.  
“The new (Y/N) McCall, confident and bossy and just bored.” Theo hummed and cocked his head to the side as you jumped down and stepped up to him until you were chest to chest.

“You know what would make me less bored?” You hummed, the rush of acting tough in front of Theo making your skin tingle.  
“I can think of a few things.” Theo hummed and went to kiss you but you jumped back and scurried over to his truck.  
“Thanks for the ride Puppy.” You called and climbed in, watching him fumbled through his pockets before attempting to stop you from driving off with the truck.

*************************************************

The truck was parked a few streets over from the McCall house, you were blaring music and waiting for your Mom to leave so you decided to lay down and sling your feet up on the dash. You screamed when Theo managed to get into the truck and jump on you without you noticing and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
“Thanks for using all my gas, what’d you do drive around since you took it?” Theo asked and you made a duh face at him.  
“You know it’s a truck right… made for driving… I don’t even want to know what you think it’s for.” You grinned and he shook his head.

“You’re paying for gas.” Theo grumbled.  
“But I worked so hard to earn this.” You pouted.  
“Where do you work?” Theo asked as he scooted you along and headed to fill the truck up.  
“Sometimes I work with Deaton at the animal clinic, I nicked this off my brother and Stiles.” You grinned.  
“Gimmie the twenty and I’ll get us free lunch.” He winked and hopped out of the truck.

Once he’d filled they truck up he went into the store next to the station, smirking when your eyes followed him and started mumbling to you under his breath. When he almost got caught you ducked down so no one would see you in the truck, popping back up when he started snickering at you.

When he climbed back in the two of you laughed, going through what he’d stuffed in his pockets and under his jacket. He smiled when you glanced up at him, deciding he liked encouraging you to do things you wouldn’t on your own, he’d probably annoy you when he told Scott what you’d been doing together but for now he enjoyed the wide eyed grin you were giving him.  
His hand slid to the back of your neck and your lips met, this kiss was heated and innocent all at once, making your head spin and Theo groan into you. the two of you continued, completely oblivious to your Mother who had stopped talking to John and turned to find you not in school, making out with a boy Scott had told her was incredibly bad news.


	32. Chapter 32

Theo frowned at the pack gathering around Scott’s front door. They were all excited about whoever it was. Malia and Liam were equally confused. “This is Isaac.” Scott introduced and Theo felt the ripple of a growl building in his chest.

“Hi, nice to meet you. You’re an Alpha now huh?” Isaac waved to the three new pack members before turning to address Scott who nodded and motioned him through to the living room to catch up.

 

After a long catching up session Isaac looked around and frowned. “Where’s (Y/N)?” Isaac asked. Theo glared at him for a moment but shook his head, convincing himself the tone in Isaac’s voice was due to being away from his pack so long, not that he’d missed you or felt anything more.

“She’s working. She should be back later.” Stiles said with a quick glance to Theo which made him frown.

 

“It’ll be nice to see her again.” Isaac admitted. The pack spent the rest of the afternoon catching up or getting to know Isaac and eventually you arrived at Scotts.

“Guess whos here!” Lydia said as she let you in and tugged you through to the living room.

Isaac stood awkwardly and there was a heavy air that Theo found made him nervous. “Isaac.” You said but it came out as a shaky laugh. You both awkwardly hugged and everyone filled you in on what Isaac had been telling them.

 

**********************************

 

“(Y/N)!” Isaac called as you walked home from work. You’d been walking to meet Theo from his job at the garage, you wanted to check if they’d finish Stiles’ car anytime soon because he's been texting you all day.

“Hey Isaac! How’re you doing?” You asked as he fell in step with you.

“I’m good. Not much has changed but everything's changed… it’s taking a while to get used to.” He admitted and you laughed.

You both continued to talk, stopping at the garage. You hadn’t noticed Theo watching the two of you, glaring when you touched Isaac’s arm or he put his hand on your shoulder. When Isaac finally finished you looked for Theo.

 

“Hey!” You said cheerfully but he didn’t look up from the car he was working on. “Theo?” You said again but he continued to ignore you.

After pestering him for a while you sighed and decided to go home by yourself. You had no clue what had upset Theo and you honestly were too tired to even try to figure it out until the morning.

Theo wasn’t home when you woke up. In Fact you didn’t see or hear from him for two days. You texted everyone to see if they knew if he was ok and a reluctant answer came from Liam that Theo was sleeping on his sofa.

“Theodore Raeken! If you don’t come home and tell me why you’re not talking to me I will kick down Liam’s door and make you! Or knock on the door because that seems rude and rather alarming.” You muttered the last part and hung up.

 

Twenty minutes later Theo called back and you both launched into a four hour argument. “You can’t just go around flirting with people!” He yelled and growled at Liam who had tried to calm him down several times.

“I was not flirting with Isaac! Theo you’re so infuriating.” You snapped back. Another hour of arguing and Theo hung up.

After pacing the apartment a few times you heard knocking at the door and stormed over. When you yanked it open, Theo was on the doorstep. You both glared at each other before Theo smirked.

 

“You missed me.” He stated rather than questioned. You groaned and shook your head in objection. His smirk grew as you marched forwards and tugged him to kiss you by the front of his shirt.

He kicked the door shut with his foot as he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. “I. am. Still. So. mad!” You said between kisses. He chuckled as he bit down your neck and carried you to thee bedroom.

“I know. But angry sex is the best way to work stuff out.” He muttered against your collarbone.

“I don’t think that follows but I don’t care right now.” You moaned out.


	33. Chapter 33

“(Y/N)!” Theo hissed as the emergency lights kicked on and Theo no longer needed his heightened senses to tell him you were terrified. “Let me out so I can help you.”

“No!” You snapped and glanced at the door, jumping when someone slammed into it. “The Sheriff said to keep you in there.”

“I imagine he didn’t think the station was about to be flooded with blood thirsty werewolves.” Theo snapped and wrapped his hands around the bars. “We need to get out before they surround the building.”

“We have to wait. That’s what I was told to do! And you don’t know they’re werewolves they could just be sick wolves.” You objected quickly. The was practically gagging on your stench of fear and he was certain he’d rip through each attacking wolf outside if it meant stopping the smell.

“They. are. Not. going. To. get. to. us. In. time!” He growled through his teeth, groaning when you ignored him and went to climb onto a chair so you could see through one of the smaller windows. “Don’t do…”

 

Before he could finish you jumped back and screamed as a large wolf shattered the window and squeezed itself through as if it wouldn’t feel the glass shards at all. “What’s wrong with it?” You whimpered as you backed away until your back hit Theo’s cell and you couldn't shrink away any further, grabbing at Stiles’ bat that had been abandoned a few hours before.

“The werewolves are getting sick.” Theo muttered, glancing at the window when curious snouts snuffled at it. “(Y/N)!” He gasped, grabbing both ends of the bat which ended up lodged in the attacking wolves mouth.

 

“What’s the oozy stuff?” You whispered when you realised you were completely trapped between the wolf and Theo.

“Not really a priority right now. Get the key and unlock me!” He hissed as he tried to avoid letting the werewolf get a bite out of either of you.

“I… i can’t the keys over there.” You gestured across the room and he growled.

 

“Well try!” He hissed, the bat finally snapped and Theo shoved his legs through the bars to knock you out of the way as he gripped the wolf by the back of the neck.

“I got them!” You yelped and he frowned at you. “I’ll…” You unlocked the door and started to slid it open until Theo told you to wait.

 

“Get in and hop on my back.” He ordered and you looked at him like he might well be losing it. “Look. Do you want to be puppy chow or would you like to listen to me?” He said through a sigh.

You did as he asked and watched in terror as he let the wolf go and it rushed to get in the cell. You muffled a scream in Theo’s shoulder as he jumped the wolf and skidded out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

“You ok?” He asked when he felt you shaking but couldn’t get you to let go. “(Y/N)?” He said a little softer and you finally answered by nodding.

 

“What should we do now?” You asked and Theo carefully set you down on Parrish’s desk.

“Block up the window long enough for us to find food and some other stuff… then we should head for the woods until morning.” He muttered, snapping one of the chairs up and stabbing it into the brick around the broken window.

 

“But… we should head to find Scott.” You mumbled and Theo winced.

“In the day the werewolves are gone, we don’t know where they are but at night they’re here in the town. They get sick and then they start hunting their food…” He trailed off and you winced at that.

“There should be food in the fridge.” You mumbled, eyeing the wolf who seemed only interested in what you were doing, acting as if Theo didn’t exist.

 

You came back with one of the bags you’d found, Theo nodded when he saw the food and a bottle of water, shoving a few other things in there before yanking it from your hand and shoving one of the the Sheriff’s jumpers over your head. “It’s gonna get really cold.” He told you as a quick explanation as he handed you one of the jackets from the back of the chair near him.

“Shouldn’t we wait for…?” You trailed off when Theo followed your gesture and winced.

 

“No. They’re not coming back.” He insisted and tied the bag to your waist under the coat that swamped you and zipped it up. “The werewolves are hunting humans (Y/N). They’re not… even if they made it away from here they won't be making it back in for us.”

You watched Theo grab a jacket for himself, finding a hunting knife in one of the draws he pockets that too. “I hope everyones ok.” You mumbled and he shrugged.

 

“Maybe they’ll be fine.” He smiled and tried to look reassuring but he knew it hadn’t worked. “Hey, i’m not sick yet so… that’s something.” He offered and smiled when you nodded.

“We could take one of the vans.” You said and Theo frowned as he glanced at you, trying not to look at the wolf and what could potentially end up as his fate. “Here, there’s keys for the one outside and… Ha!” you held up a canister of petrol and grinned.

 

“Huh. Stiles prepared for the werewolf zombie apocalypse… go figure.” Theo hummed as the two of you moved through to the back door that was closer to the van.

“We go to the woods right?” You asked quietly and he nodded, glancing down when he felt your hand slid into his. He stared at you for a moment, eyes flicking down to your lips before he nodded and placed a hand on the door.

 

He shoved it open and there was a few moments where you ran freely towards the truck. It didn’t take long for the swarm of werewolfs to pad their way over. “Get in and go!” Theo snapped as he started fighting off the wolves brave enough to try and drive past him.

“But you need to get in too!” You objected horsley and he let out a loud growl.

 

“GO!” His voice was a snarl and some of the wolves looked over at him, distracted long enough for him to slam the door behind you. A howl vibrated the windows as you screeched out of the car park.

“He’s not sick yet. He could still come and find you and the others could be fine too!” You muttered to yourself over and over as you kept driving, the closer you got to the woods the less werewolves you saw.


	34. Chapter 34

“All eyes are on the newest werewolf update!” The news reporter sounded excited making you roll your eyes. No one should be that happy before seven thirty in the morning. “Ethan and Danny were seen arriving at the infamous Dr Deaton with what we believe could be their third pup, we will keep you updated throughout the day.”

“Why’re you watching this?” Theo groaned as he walked into the kitchen, joggers slung low on his hips as he glanced out of the huge windows that overlooked the back garden, sliding open the door as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Because… it’s way too early for any human being to do anything ever.” You grumbled quietly and he chuckled as he strolled over to you.

“Then why’re you up?” He asked, kissing you before heading towards the stairs.

“Just.... because…” You mumbled and smiled awkwardly, he rolled his eyes and stayed quiet as he jogged up to get dressed.

Werewolves were famous. Royalty famous. It's the way it had been for years, you had a while term in high school on the history of werewolves. Theo had been part of the pack that lived in Beacon Hills. Everyone was afraid of him, all the humans anyway, cold and aloof. He’d always get his way which had the rest of the pack riding on his coat tails, even if he and the other werewolves didn’t see eye to eye all the time.

As soon as they hit eighteen the werewolves went into some kind of obsessive hunting mode looking for a mate. Most of them are pulled from school for a while but Theo, the grumpy and rude rich orphan, continued his classes. You met properly for the first time when you looked up to see Theo glaring down at you.

He was more than happy that the usual little bundle of dependants hadn’t appeared on the doorstep. No one knew where the pups came from, most said it was just a story that werewolves made up. But according to the few other human mates of werewolves you knew it was true and, they had their pups within the first two years.

After about six months they shifted to humans with sharp fangs and pointed ears and at a year they looked like an ordinary baby. Theo was open about how happy he was that one hadn’t popped up in your home.

 

**********

 

Laying back on the sofa you sighed softly, shifting your aching arms as you read one of the newer books you’d gotten. “I’m going to workout upstairs.” Theo muttered to you with a wink.

“Are you hinting that you would like me to come with you or are you just telling me?” You asked and he thought for a minute.

“Well the shower after a workout can get pretty lonely.” Theo called as he walked to the stairs.

“I’m sure it does.” You laughed, rolling to your front as he jogged up the stairs.

An hour later you heard the distinct snuffling of an animal on the back patio. Setting the book down you curiously walked to the kitchen, freezing when you heard a distinct yowl.

Theo heard the owl at the same time, stopping his work out with a sigh. “No.” He groaned and grabbed a towel as he hurried down stairs, tossing it over his shoulder. “(Y/N)?”

“Um one sec!” you called and he frowned when you came out of the laundry room looking sheepish. “Hey!” You greeted, kissing him as you moved to cuddle him.

“Where is it?” He asked and you started to nuzzle into him more. “(Y/N), come on I know it’s here.”

“In here.” You opened the door and revealed the small pup snuggled in one of the wash baskets.

Theo growled under his breath and looked down at the pup with a blank face. You scooped it up and cradled it carefully while Theo didn’t move. Without saying anything he walked out of the room, grabbing his things as he made his way out to the drive and you heard the familiar roar of his car.

Leaving you stood with the pup clutched in your arms.


	35. Chapter 35

“You want me to what?” You asked Scott who had a small wolf pup under each arm.

“To babysit Brett and Theo while I help Deaton figure out how to fix them.” Scott grinned as he held them out for you.

“Why… why are they puppies?” You asked as you took them both and Theo started wriggling to get into your house while Brett snuggled up in your arms with his head resting on your shoulder.

“Theo offended a witch, i’ll get some stuff for them.” Scott said as if that answered the questions you wanted to ask, running to the vet van, returning with beds and puppy toys. “I… you do know the last time Theo was in my house he stole my underwear and I chased him out with a frying pan.”

“You’re going to chase that?” Scott asked as he set the stiff down in your living room and pointed at the tiny black puppy.

“Fine they are adorable and I may not give them back.” You admitted, scratching Bret between the ears.

Scott left and the morning went by with very little mishap. Apart from Brett pushing theo in the water bowl. Someone knocked on the door so you went to answer it pulling the living room door to as you left the pile of sleeping puppies.

“Package for you?” A delivery guy asked but before you could take it the two pups shot out of your house and towards the huge field next to it.

“Just put it by the door!” You yelled as you rushed after the pups who were still bolting for freedom.

They split as they reached the field and you decided to go after Theo, rather than Brett, who would most probably just trot back over for a cuddle. You ran after him as he dove out of sight, stopping to catch your breath.

“Fine, be that way.” You huffed, turning your back on Theo. “Brett, come on little puppy!” You called, smiling when Theo popped up and whined at you.

You quickly grabbed at Theo and tucked him into your jacket, tickling his head as you walked over to where Brett had headed. You giggled when he came hurtling towards you but suddenly stopped and lay down.

“Naw Brett are you sleepy!” You cooed and went to scoop the poor thing into your arms.

 

************

 

“We found a way to fix it!” Scott called as you sat curled up watching TV, cuddling Brett while Theo snoozed loudly on your lap.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” You sighed, scowling at Scott who shrugged.

“Thanks for looking after them.” He mumbled and tried to feed them a weird looking seed.

You gasped when suddenly you found yourself squished under two naked werewolves. They both hopped up and used their hands to cover themselves a you chased Scott with a cushion.


	36. Chapter 36

You rolled your eyes as you glanced at Theo’s truck. You knew he’d been sleeping in it. You regularly stole any leftover food at the end of the day and left it for him. You were sure the boss knew as they’d stared labeling take out boxes for you to take.

 

“There’s a breakfast and a coffee on the side.” One of the older woman, you worked with told you as you came in and shrugged off your coat, grabbing an apron. “Poor things been out there in the cold all night.”

 

“He’s been arrested twice, maybe we should convince the boss to give him a job.” You sighed as you grabbed the food and drink and headed over to Theo’s truck.

When you tapped on the window he flailed awake and shot up, looking around wide eyed until he spotted you. “You’re here, wait what time is it?” He grumbled groggily as he wound down the window.

 

“About seven thirty, breakfast?” You held up what was in your hands and rolled your eyes when he hesitated. “You really want to wait until tonight to eat?”

 

He snatched the food and started eat. You hurried back into the diner and started your shift. At lunch your boss went home and you smiled when you spotted a plate with a sandwich and Theo’s name scribbled on a cup. You ordered your own and went back out to Theo’s truck.

 

“You know you don’t have to just sit in there all day.” You mumbled as you handed him the food and started to eat your own, smiling when he popped the door and let you in.

 

“Yeah well, no point, there were no jobs for me yesterday so I may as well sleep.” He grumbled, downing the drink.

 

“Well… there’s some huge boxes in the back we need moved.” You offered. You could do it yourself but Theo smiled slightly and nodded, looking like he felt a little better at the thought of having something to do.

 

 

************

 

When you locked up you started to hurry home, pulling your coat around you, cold air showing your breath in the air in front of you. A deep cough made you jump and you turned to glance at Theo’s truck.

 

You knew what he was. You also knew he couldn’t get sick. Which made his chesty cough even more concerning.

 

“Theo?” You asked quietly and tapped on his window.

 

He sleepily sat up and you motioned for him to unlock the door. When he did you smiled and frowned when he glanced around. “Why’re you still here, it’s almost the full moon… you know not to hang out round here.”

 

“Unfortunately for the working folk, werewolves are something we have to risk so we can earn a living.” You teased and smiled at him again. “You know, it’s pretty cold and you sound sort of… rough, maybe you should stay with me.”

 

“No i’m fine.” He snapped and immediately became cold.

 

“Theo, one day I’m going to come to work and you’ll be a popsicle.” You shrugged when he just frowned at you and started to walk away.

 

“At least let me give you a lift home after all the free food you’ve been giving me… have half a tank of gas.” He hopped out of the truck and climbed into the front motioning for you to get in.

 

“What’re you going to do on the full moon, they’ll tow your truck, I can’t exactly explain that you turn into a wolf for three days and you haven't just abandoned your car… I mean it takes three days for the moon to waine so...” You asked and he sighed as he pulled out of the car park.

 

“Why’re you so nice to me?” He asked after a moment silent.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You countered and he let out a dry chuckle.

 

“People aren’t nice to me, I’m an ass.” He mumbled as he turned down the main road and slowed as you gave him instructions to your house. “This house is very… you.” he said as if he’d forgotten you were in the car with him.

 

The house wasn’t as grand or impressive as the others in Beacon Hills but it was simple and exactly what you wanted. It was a simple detached two floored house, tiny front garden and a little back garden. It had been your parents gift and an investment for you to grow into. You loved it.

 

“My parents helped me get it before they retired.” You smiled when he pulled up onto the curb and hopped out to walk you to the front door.

 

“Wolfsbane plants… smart.” He mumbled, pointing to the small patch, hidden among other flowers and went to head back to his truck once you’d unlocked the door.

 

“You know you can ask for help Theo… You don’t have to just keep struggling.” You mumbled as you stood in the doorway.

 

“Who am I supposed to ask, I have no one!” He hissed as if he wanted to yell but knew it was late and your neighbours wouldn’t be happy.

 

“Me!” You squeaked and he stopped walking towards his truck. “Theo I don’t want to be weird or anything but you’re a werewolf and I’m pretty sure you guys aren’t supposed to sound like you have a chest cold when you’re outside even if it’s cold enough to snow, you only eat when I bring you food from the diner… It’s ok for you to stay a while.”

 

He looked stunned. The garden light spread a shadow over him as he stared at his feet. He looked up when you gently took his hand and tugged him towards the hall. “Come on, shower and clean clothes… warm home cooked meal and a nice warm bed.” You smiled when he finally let you tug you into the house and he shut the door behind him following you inside.

 

“You can cook?” He joked and you nodded.

 

“Yeah, I make pretty good box mac and cheese.” You mumbled and he actually laughed at that.

 

“Well, i’m actually pretty good at cooking so… maybe I should make up for all the meals you brought me.” He offered and you shrugged, leading him through the living room to the kitchen.

 

“There’s not much in there… I haven’t gone shopping in a while.” You admitted and he nodded.

 

“I’ll figure something out.” He mumbled and started looking around your kitchen cupboards.

 

“Well I’ll get your stuff if you want. You don’t have to cook you know.” You gently punched his shoulder and he nodded. You frowned when he started coughing and rolled his eyes when you shooed him back through the living room and up the stairs, flicking the upstairs lights on once you reached the landing.

 

You pointed out the sofa and told him you’d pull out the fold out bed for him before leaving him through your room to the bathroom, grabbing some towels for him. “Thank you.” He mumbled as you left.

 

He came down later and chuckled as you handed him a plate of toast. “I promise a proper breakfast.” You told him as the two of you ate. You went upstairs to find the spare blankets and pillows, stopping wide eyed when You saw Theo tightening the strings on his joggers.

 

“You didn’t have to invite me to stay.” He sighed as he stretched and accepted the blankets.

“Theo, it's fine.” You chuckled and he smiled as he got into bed. You flipped the light off and in the time it took you to get across the room to your bedroom Theo was out cold, snoring slightly. “Goodnight.” You muttered fondly before heading into your room.


	37. Chapter 37

“It’ll be fun!” Lydia insisted but you weren’t sure.

“There’s nothing bad about spending some time in the woods.” Malia piped in with a smile.

“But guys it;s a week in the Beacon Hills woods… can’t you help me convince one of you to come.” You mumbled but they shot you apologetic looks.

“We planned stuff when they said no the first few times… but if you like I have a satellite phone I can give you.”Lydia offered and you nodded, not questioning wy or when she’d gotten it. “I’ll drop it round before you go.”

Your family had decided to go on a camping trip. They were less than impressed when you made the ‘excuse’ of being so afraid of the woods you had panic attacks. They insisted that pretending to be scared just to hang out with your friends was not a good enough reason to skip the trip.

You sighed and started heading to your last class, smiling when Theo stopped to let you walk in first. “Geez, you’re the fun one… what's got you down?” He asked with a playful joke but it quickly faded when your squirmed in your seat and tried not to look at him.

“Shut up, no one likes you!” You hissed but the wobble in your voice made him double think taking the snap to seriously.

He watched you carefully before turning to the front of the class. You were a nicer pack member, quick to accept but perhaps not forgive Theo. Human and forever trailing after Malia or Lydia, although he assumed the two rubbed off on you after you nearly beat the daylights of of Peter and left the elder wolf forever unable to stand near you without flinching when you moved.

He followed you around after school, wolf like curiosity needing to be satisfied. You were so used to him being around somewhere you didn’t notice. “(Y/N)!” Your Mom sighed and tugged you into the car.

He could almost taste your anxiety and he wondered how your parents could be so utterly oblivious to it.

 

************

 

You were sat on your own in a little cavern that hulked over a jutted part of the lake. It was calm and almost peaceful and not to mention you felt safer. At least until the huge wolf strolled on in like it owned the place, which in it’s defence it might have done, you did just wonder in.

“Please don’t eat me!” You whispered shrilly and backed up to the edge of the cave.

You watched as the wolf shifted to a human form and the familiar silhouette stepped forwards. “I’m not really into eating girls when i’m wolfed out… not so opposed to it when I’m back on two legs.” Theo cocked his head and smiled.

“Oh it’s you.” You mumbled before your eyes helplessly trailed over Theo and it wasn’t until he cleared his throat and covered himself that you realised you’d been blushing and that he was completely naked.

“You seemed worried about the woods so I figured i’d drop by and check in, if you were ok i’d go tell the others so they stop worrying.” Theor explained and you shrugged.

“I’m fine.” Your voice was flat and could almost pass for turethful but your heart beat betrayed you.

When a wet nose pressed against your leg you jumped and frowned to find Theo skulking to the shadowy corner while your siblings came to explore the cave.

Much later on you decided to go to bed as soon as you ate, it was cold and drizzly weather and the lack of light set you on edge even more than before. You hadn’t seen Theo so when something snuffled and scratched at your tent you froze.

“(Y/N) are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” You heard and popped your head out of the tent. “We’re going to walk around the lake, we’ll be right back.”

“Great, leave me alone to get eaten.” You mumbled and squealed when something licked your cheek.

Theo made a noise that for a wolf you assumed was a chuckle as he ducked into your tent and nudged his way into your bedding. “You know this is pretty cosy.” He muttered as you zipped the tent after grabbing something to eat for Theo and a little extra for you.

“Theo can you… um… maybe…” You stuttered as he scoffed down the food like he hadn’t eaten since you’d saw him earlier.

“Stay?” He asked and you nodded. “Sure, can’t promise I won’t sneak off for a bit though.”

“But only if there isn’t anything bad around right?” You asked and he chuckled as he set his bowl by the door of your tent and fiddled with the light so it was just barely glowing.

“I’m pretty sure the baddest thing in the woods right now is naked in your sleeping bag.” He gestured to himself and winked at you. “I won’t eat you I… well… unless you’d like me too.”

“Stop being so weird.” You giggled and grabbed at your book as you climbed into the sleeping back and reached around for the other blankets.

“I’m weird, you’ve brought like… all of your pillows or something.” Theo chuckled when he twisted round to tuck his arm under your head. You jumped as his thigh slid between your legs and he tugged you into his chest.

You ignored Theo for a while and read. Theo tried his best to get your attention again, even blowing on your ear when prodding and complaining didn’t work. Eventually he started fidgeting and it wasn’t until you realised Theo’s breath was fanning over your core that you jerked out of your reading bubble.

“Theo!” You gasped and he leant up on his elbows so the sleeping bag showed his grinning face.

“Keep quiet, your parents aren’t very far away.” He muttered and kissed your inner thigh.

Your whole body arched slightly at the feeling, the soft kisses making their way to your core before Theo’s tongue delved into you. With each gasp you let slip past your lips Theo responded with a hum like growl which vibrated through you. His arms kept you pinned in place while his thumb stroked over your clit.

“Theo…” you moaned as your fingers tangled into his hair. He responded with a much deeper growl and soon you felt like the spot between your hips would explode with fire.

“Kitten, cum… please. You taste so good but I want more.” He whined against you. His fingers pumped into you, joining his tongue as he lured your high from you. Your body went ridged as you came and Theo greedily lapped at your core.

“(Y/N)?” Your name being called broke Theo’s gaze as he shifted and tucked himself among the mound of cushions and pillows.

“Yes!” You squeaked as you tried to correct your clothing and look as normal as possible.

“We’re back.” You sibling grumbled as they shoved their head into your tent before leaving.

“Great.” You muttered and sighed when Theo plopped his head on your shoulder. “Don’t act so cute.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Theo Swears, Reader is experimented on

“Theo!” You said and waved at him as he wandered down the corridor. You felt awkward as people stared at you, mostly girls who clearly liked Theo. Stiles and Scott glared at you as you passed them.

“Hey (Y/N).” He said as he walked over to you. “Hows Mr… Whatever his name is?” Theo asked, chuckling when you sighed.

 

“He is the worst! Just because we didn’t get much homework from Coach he doubled ours from him!” You complained. Theo snickered at you as you continued a dramatic retelling of your class yesterday evening.

“What’s up with those two?” You asked suddenly. Theo followed your subtle gesture to Scott and Stiles who were scowling at the two of you.

“Who knows. Stilinski always has a problem with someone, apparently.” Theo muttered. He smiled when you tried to cram everything in your locker and frowned.

 

“Why would he have a problem with us, I’ve never spoken to them before, maybe you did something. Are you gunning for team captain?” You asked, jumping when all of your books tumbled out of your locker.

“Not that I know of.” He said as he caught some of your books. Once you’d sorted your bag the bell rang and you dashed off, yelling goodbye to Theo over your shoulder as you rushed along, people darting out of your way so you wouldn’t collide with them.

“When she finds out you’re evil she won't like you.” Stiles said as he and Scott approached him.

 

“Stiles we were going to try and be nice.” Scott hissed.

“Look at him he has that whole evil thing going!” Stiles objected. The two pulled away, bickering instead of asking for whatever they had wanted. Leaving Theo a moment to indulge in the scent that hung around your locker before heading off to class.

 

********************

 

You woke in a panic. Tracy had said there was an emergency. That Theo needed help but when you’d arrive terrifying people were there instead. You couldn’t move, despite trying your hardest. When it felt like a weight of panic was clamping down on your chest you began franticly kicking and pulling at restraints.

“NO!” You heard bellowed from somewhere inside. It made your heart beat even faster and you wanted nothing more than to be free of the restraints. A door opened and a a horrifying noise flooded over you.

 

You closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing, ready to beg and plead to be let go. When you opened then you screamed, utter fear took any self preservation from you. Turning your head in an attempt to get away from the monsters in front of you, you saw Theo, clawing his way along the floor. As pain shot through you, there was a howled scream, from you or Theo you didn’t know and you didn’t get the chance as you blacked out.

When you woke there was noise, it filled the room, it made your head spin and vibrate. You couldn’t focus. Everything felt. Felt more. Like you could smell and hear everything at once. “(Y/N)?” Theo asked as he exploded into the room.

 

“Theo those people, what’s happening!” You asked, your voice oddly weak.

“I… I’ve been trying to get you out of here for days.” He admitted, you frowned when you realised his cuts were slowly healing. “I’m so sorry I didn’t stop them. They told me it would happen if I didn’t stop… They thought you were a distraction.”

“Who. What were those things, what’s going on?” You asked as Theo sliced through your restraints. “You have claws.” You gasped and reached out for his hands.

 

He smiled in awe as you inspected him, forgetting for a moment the danger, experiments or your new found abilities. “You do too.” He muttered taking your hand in his and poking your hand a little, you squealing in surprise when the finger he was pestering grew a claw. “You’ll get used to it.”

He jumped when you burst into tears and fell into him. Without thinking he scooped you up, carrying you through the rooms that he’d battled through to get you, glaring at the McCall pack who he now owed a favour. “What’ll I tell my family, I was kidnapped by crazy people and… and now I grow claws?” You asked tearfully as you hid your face in Theo’s neck.

 

“The sheriff knows about things like us, he’ll make an excuse and your parents don’t even have to know till you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll help you.”

“You’re sure. You’ll help me even though I grow claws… you have claws too. OH MY GOSH THEO WE’RE ZOMBIES!” You shrieked and stared at him as he cracked up, laughing as he stopped carrying to out of the building to wait for the Sheriff like he’d been instructed by Scott.

“We’re Chimeras, both of us, I think we’re the only ones left alive to be honest. We’re like werewolves just a it more dangerous.” Theo explained, smiling at you as you burrowed closer into him and sighed.

 

“That sounds scarier than a zombie.” You said. He glanced down at you and realised you were slipping into shock. He felt your hand stroke his shoulder as you tried to keep yourself with him.

“Fuck… Hey try and stay awake ok, everyone's on their way and we’ll get you to the hospital. Well. To Mrs McCall.” He said gently, glancing up when the first car pulled into the drive and the Sheriff rushed out with Stiles close behind.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey, you want a ride?" Theo called as he spotted you walking home alone. "Come on, we live right next door it's not like it's out of the way."

He growled to himself when you shyly shook your head and hurried away. He liked to think he'd moved on from pre-school, but here he was, feeling like he was back in first grade. Except now you were hot and didn't have any building blocks for him to knock over.

He made such an idiot of himself in first grade, tiddling after you, stealing toys and pulling your pigtails in utter desperation to get your attention. He would forever be sat on the naughty step watching other kids play with you, his best friend and neighbour, simply because he'd not wanted to share you.

Theo let his mind run over his most recent daydreams as he stopped at a red light. There was no doubt in his mind you'd be submissive, the scent of complains clouded his head every time he passed you in the corridor, making it hard not to just throw and arm over your shoulder and steer you to an empty class room.

Cars beeping behind Theo brought him back from his dirty thoughts and he chuckled when he saw you catching up to the truck, slowly dawdling along, the sway of your hips demanding Theo's attention.

"Well Kitten, if you aren't the most beautiful loose end I've ever had to deal with." He muttered, pulling away from the lights as you pressed the button at the zebra crossing.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Mom why is Theo in our yard? You asked when you went to go to the swimming pool but spotted him lounging on a seat next to it.

"An animal broke one of the fence panels, he went with your father to help fix it but they decided it might be nicer to put a gate in so the Raekens' can use the pool" You mother informed you as she grabbed her bag. "I'm late for work... be nice."

You slowly padded over to the pool, looking at the wrecked fence panel then back at Theo who smirked, not looking directly at you, with a sigh you tugged your jumper around you stopping him from looking at you, almost tripping on the little lean to step to get to a seat.

"We put in a new gate." He said with a light chuckle. "Should have seen the wolf that did this... pretty big."

"You know the guy on the other side is super old and never uses his pool... it's nicer to." You sighed, pointing in the direction of Theo's other neighbour.

"Yeah but this pool, it comes with a view." He chuckled when you blushed and curled up on one of the loungers. "So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Why would I have a boyfriend?" You sighed, thinking he was teasing you until he frowned and looked utterly confused.

"Well I just. you're cute... you really don't have a boyfriend?" He swung his legs off the chair and lent on his knees t he could face you. "Note even Jackson, no... what about Stiles he, no, wow you're waisted on the boys here."

"Hey where are you going?" You asked when he chuckled and got to his feet.

"Your Mom said I could have whatever I wanted from the fridge." He called, smirking when you hurried after him.

"I doubt she said that!" You sighed and puled the juice carton from his hands before he could drink from it, standing on your tiptoes to grab a cup for him.

"Thanks Kitten." He teased when you set it on the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Don't call me that." You sighed as you sat opposite him.

"Why, it turn you on?" He asked, watching you squirm a little. "How about Princess?"

You didn't reply, both falling silent until Theo's hand fell to your knee, locking eye contact with you as he slowly skimmed it up your thigh. You jerked away when a quiet moan escaped your lips, Theo's feather light fingertips brushing over your skin making it spark.

"Do you not think you're pretty, is that why you're so shy and stuff?" Theo asked boldly, getting his answer when you blushed, hurrying into the living room.

"Go away." You grumbled but he shook his head.

"You're gonna cum, with my fingers and my voice alone... then maybe when I'm done with you, you'll feel the same way I think about you." He muttered and perked himself in front of you on the edge of the coffee table.

"Oh, yeah and what do you think about me?" You sighed.

"Perfect, beautiful... there are more words but, it's hard to find them." He went on rambling about you, making you blush, jumping when his hand which had moved up your legs and under your jumper reached the tie at the back of your swim suit.

"Theo!" You gasped, catching the front of the suit before he could see anything.

"I'm sorry Kitten I won't touch." He chuckled, pulling his hands away, watching your eyes trail after his fingers almost missing the way you ran your lip through your teeth. "Unless... you tell me I can."

"You can make someone cum with just your fingers?" You asked curiously which made him smirk as he nodded, watching you lower the costume as you took on of his hands, resting it on your thigh. "I bet you can't."

"I can make you cum just by touching your breasts." He smiled when you swallowed and glanced at his hands.

"Prove it." You said smugly.

Theo smiled, his fingers stroking up your side, gently squeezing your love handles before moving up to your breasts. His knuckles dusted over one breast while his other hand circled around the hardening bud, slowly flicking his thumb over it.

"Theo!" You whimpered, going to rub your thighs together.

"Ah, no Kitten, you said fingers alone." He reminded, pushing his legs between yours, holding them apart with his legs until you couldn't rub your thighs together.

"Please Theo." You begged but he shook his head, his fingers gently twisting and pulling at the sensitive buds, your thighs clenching in an attempt to keep your high from over flowing.

"Cum Kitten, then we can have some more fun." He winked at you but you shook your head. "We could go fuck in the swimming pool, or your room... maybe even right here if you want."

Between the dirt flowing from Theo's mouth and his tortuous fingertips you were finding it harder to fight off the swirling heat that he'd built in your abdomen. He smiled when you finally caved, the loud moan you let out had him grinning ear to ear.

"Good girl, such a good kitten." He cooed as he kissed your neck and shoulders, smiling when you reached to unbuckle his belt. "Before we fuck I need one thing."

"What?" you asked nervously.

"Say I'm the most beautiful girl in Beacon Hills... every time we fuck." He asked, his voice deep and gravelled as if he honestly meant it.

"I'm the most beautiful girl in beacon Hills." You mumbled, ducking your head when he grinned.

"Yeah you are." He hummed, shoving his jeans down his legs.


	40. Chapter 40

Behave. The one rule Theo had given you that morning. It was not even eleven fifteen and you'd been given three detentions, caused one of the boys you'd winked at to walk smack into a door and decided that to get the most attention from Theo you should be flirting with Scott McCall.

"That's amazing!" You giggled a little too loudly, glancing over at Theo who slowly looked up at you, shooting a look that could only be described as your punishment is coming.

 

"Yeah well, that's why I'm the captain I guess." Scott chuckled, smiling when you rested a hand on his arm.

You spent the rest of the day avoiding Theo, almost getting caught, only for a teacher to interrupt him mid rant to remind you to get to detention.

"Hey um, Theo." Scott called making the boy skid to a halt as he tried to catch you, shaking his head when you skipped away, slapping a pile of books out of Lydia's hands.

"What I'm busy." Theo Spat a little more bitterly than he'd meant.

"I'm sorry about (Y/N) ... I didn't realise you two were..." Scott stuttered, frowning when Theo stepped in.

"You don't need to apologise, it's like a kitten playing with a wolf, she pushes to far she'll know it, but until then she's gonna do what she wants so I may as well let her sharpen he claws on an idiot like you." He plastered a fake smile on his face and slapped a hand on Scott's shoulder before storming after you.

 

\----------------------------------

 

"You're home late." Theo pointed out as you skipped into the house, ignoring his parents as you yanked the fridge open to find something to eat, hopping onto the counter.

"How do you know, you're never here." You hummed with a sly pout.

"I..." he started, looking furious but you crinkled your nose and dumped he rest of your food in his hands as you skipped into the living room.

"Are you leaving all night and all tomorrow to go with those doctors again?" You hummed, keen eyes picking up instantly on the slight shift in Theo's stance.

"So, all this trouble you've been getting into is because I've not been spending time with you... you're not trying to get me mad are you Kitten?" He asks slowly, his voice gravelling as he made his way to you.

"Why'd I want you to be mad?" You hummed as you sidled up to him.

"Because, Kitten, when I get mad... it makes you wet." He smirked when the controlled look of innocence fell from your face, your thighs rubbing together as your eyes followed his hand which palmed his crotch.

"Are you mad?" You asked and he stopped, sucked in a breath as he thought before fixing his eyes on you.

"Well, I should be, shouldn't I?" He mused, waiting for his parents to leave before slowly stripping in front of you.

"No?" You whimpered as he slumped back on the sofa, he smirked when your eyes were fixed on his hand pumping his length, satisfied enough with your impatient squirming he reached forward and tugged the hem of your sundress over your head.

"What have I told you about not wearing underwear, Kitten?" He sighed when you pouted but let him spin you to face away from him, lifting you so he could lower you onto his cock. "No shifting till the full moon, when you're human you wear clothes."

"I was." You pointed out before he loosened his grip and he was suddenly buried in you, causing your whole body to arch and melt into him.

"You know what I mean (Y/N), don't push it." He warned, on hand quickly locating your clit while the other massaged your breasts.

"Theo!" you moaned as you concentrated on riding him in the position he was holding you.

"Oh, shit kitten, I love it when you purr for me." He hummed, biting a bruise into your neck, smiling when he healed so he could leave another.

"Theo harder, please." You begged and his hands slid to your hips, thrusting into you so heard that the sofa skidded lightly on the carpet.

He whispered dirty things in your ear, slowing his pace slightly, listening to every tiny sound you made like it was his favourite song. His hands skimmed up and down your body, squeezing and caressing as he attacked you neck with kisses.

Soon enough he'd built the swirling heat between your hips to the tipping point. "Cum for me Kitten, I want you to cum so hard your scent will be on me for weeks." With a shuddered breath, your body sizzled into a burst of nothingness, his hands and words fading as your high washed over you.

"Next time you piss me off don't think you can absent alpha card again." He mumbled after a few minutes' silence.


	41. Chapter 41

You were trying to study but Theo wasn't helping. He was circling you while making disapproving tuts. Your bed was covered in books and papers, the floor was in a similar state while you were cocooned in a duvet with only your arm poking out.

"You sounded needy on the phone." He grumbled as he tried to find a place he could sit that wouldn't result in you shrieking that he was ruining his work.

"I'm just sleepy... and stuck." You mumbled as you looked over at him, watching him as he sat opposite you.

"You're frustrated." He snapped quickly and you rolled your eyes.

"No I'm not stop saying that!" You whined and slammed a book down as you reached for another one, your duvet falling away as you moved. "Why is it so cold?"

"Well kitten I would say the very short skirt is making you cold?" He taunted, rolling his eyes as he lay on his back. "That and the smell or arousal so I guess I'm distracting you too."

"Don't flatter yourself, I can concentrate!" You insisted. Theo shrugged and stretched out across your floor like a cat in the sun, smirking when his shirt rolled up and his jeans shifted a little lower on his hips.

"Oh babygirl! You smell that?" He groaned and let his hands skim his exposed skin, smiling when you shook your head. "You don't want to study anymore. You want me to tear through those tiny panties with my teeth and help myself to desert."

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl to me." You rolled your eyes and ignored him as you continued jotting notes. Growling playfully under your breath your foot shot out and pressed against his forehead as he rolled to his front and crawled towards you. "Stay there Theo." You warned.

He smirked and ignored you so you let him crawl a little closer before using your foot to stop him again. "Down... good boy." You said firmly and gave him a hard look. "Stay there and help me study." You ordered.

"Careful kitten." He growled as he pressed himself against the floor, glaring at you as he grabbed one of your piles of notes.

"I am." You teased and smiled as he clenched his jaw, his tongue darting over his lips as he growled under his breath. After a while he tried to shuffle over to you. "Theodore Raeken! Don't make me take back my good boy comment."

"But I'm not good. I'm bad!" He objected and you rolled your eyes.

"Yes but only good wolfies get desert." You hummed and pulled up your skirt to reveal the skimpy underwear that have Theo raring to move closer. Instead he sighed and lay with his head between your ankles, eyes flitting from your core to your face with a wide eyed, innocent looking pout.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A colab with me and joeynihil via Tumblr

You sat opposite Theo as you tried to read. His fingertips were trailing lightly over your legs as he tried to slyly gain your attention. He smirked when you completely lost yourself in your book and didn't notice your fingers tracing over the lovebite.

With a slight jolt you blushed, realising again you'd brushed your fingers over the tender spot and your eyes flickered to Theo who smirked and nodded to himself.

"Do you like touching the bruises I leave on your skin?" He asked huskily and you immediately let your hands drop away from the soft mark on your neck. "It's almost gone kitten. I guess you need some new ones."

Gently, he pushed you back until you fell back onto your bed. His fingers played with yours for a while before he chuckled. "I'm gonna mark you just here kitten." He hummed, gently brushing the spot on your neck. "Or maybe it should be here?"

You whimpered when he took his time to choose. Wanting the feeling of Theo being so close, the soft sting of his teeth against your skin. The sensation was comfortable and warm, the wet feeling of his tongue against your neck spread prickles across your skin as his warm breath spanned over the skin he was attentively bruising with affection.

The first kiss was laid on the sweet spot of your neck, his knee resting against your core to keep the hot sensation running through you as he finally pulled away from your neck, his fingers trailing down to loosen your top.

"And maybe another one here, so you'll see it often and get reminded of me" He almost growled as he leant and kissed softly against the swell of your breast before following the same action that had your eyes rolling as you began to beg him for more with gasped moans.

"Mmhh, kitten I love when you purr for me." He pulled away with a smirk and nudged his nose against your before crawling down to pull your shorts off, his thumb gently stroking your thigh. "I'll leave some here too. Only for me to see"


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collabed by Me and and Joeynihil

It started with a innocent comment during a hug. Theo had come back into the house from speeding the full moon in the woods, having just enough time to tug a pair of boxers on before you darted into the room and hugged him.

"You smell so good." You muttered, nuzzling into him as he smiled, trying to hide his delighted look behind smugness.

"I look good too." He said in your ear as he stroked your hair.

"Yeah but you know that and it make you make that face." You hummed pointing at him and he laughed.

The two of you shared a small apartment, the bed doubled as the sofa and the kitchen was close enough that you and Theo often tried to see who could toss cutlery into the sink from the bed on the days when the TV wouldn't work.

Night was spent cuddled up together watching the Tv until you both fell asleep. No matter the position you started sleeping in you would always end up on top of Theo snuggled up, head rested on his chest as your breath raised goosebumps across his collarbone.

He insisted on the window being open so that he could hear the woods that were a stone's throw from the house. This meant you'd be under the duvet and melting into him. The only problem for Theo with the situation was that apparently he growled in his sleep.

He didn't believe you at first until you started to pick up on what his little growls in the day meant and realised you were probably right. You, on the other hand, loved it. He would sometimes let out high whimpers, like frightened puppy wines which would tell you he needed to be woken from some awful dream.

His face would always light up in a vulnerable moment before he'd gather himself and try to comfort you, insisting his dream was nothing. Other times he would be annoyed, going so far as you growl out a fight in his sleep.

Tonight was a little different. You'd fallen asleep in the same routine but tonight the little sleep growls sounded different. It rumbled in his chest, low and grainy before vibrating up through him in almost a purr before, finally escaping him in none other than a soft moan.

You froze and as if sensing your tense body language his hands slid tighter over you, one falling to the back of your thigh while the other rested gently on your back. The sound repeated over and over, his lip teasing through his teeth before he let out a rather louder sighed moan.

His fingers dug, gently, into you as his hips started rolling, his growled moans getting faster and louder. You tried to keep yourself from getting overly turned on at what was obviously a very good dream for Theo but his hips rolled and his semi hard cock ran against your core making your sleep shorts wet as you failed to hold back a whimper.

"(Y/N?" Theo asked with a jolt and his hand came up to up your face, the warmth missed from your thigh.

"You were dreaming." You said quickly as if that explained everything that was going on.

"It was a good dream." He hummed happily.

"Yeah I um... gathered that!" You smiled when his eyes wondered down to where you were trying to hold yourself above him.

"Oh i'm sorry!" He gasped before you smirked and cocked your head.

"It's ok, I'm fluent enough to know what dream you were having." You hummed teasing him as you lowered your hips so that you just brushed against his cock before lifting yourself up again.

"Fluent in what?" He asked through a groan as he tried to gently massage our seide and lure you into giving him what he was craving.

"Wolf grunt... that was your sexy wolf grunt... or your horney one?" You muttered and he watched you as you smiled.

"I don't grunt." He denied quickly. You took this as the chance to prove him wrong, a rare opportunity with Theo and rolled against him.

His mouth fell open as you moved, your fingers tracing his jaw as he gasped silently, slowly moving to tug his hair as you leant forward. "If you want this." You rolled your hips to make your point and a high pitched noise close to a squeal escaped him. "Then you need to make those pretty noises babyboy."

"I...I don't know what noises!" He yelped helplessly and you had to stop a giggled escaping you as you looked down at the huge, flustered werewolf. Cheeks flushed, lips parted as he puffed out rapid breaths, eyes showing the panic of being denied a reward.

"I think you do." You hummed as you kissed his jaw, biting on his neck which caused him to arch up and groan. "Well, maybe we'll just have to see how long it takes."

His eyes widened until you reached to tug his joggers down, pushing your sleep shorts to the side, rolling your hips against his now hard cock. A low hiss pushed out of him as he froze, wanting to touch but feeling unsure if he should.

"You know what you want Theo. You just have to be a good boy and let me hear that pretty purr." You almost sang and the sight of you above him was enough to have him blow his load.

"I don't... don't know what you mean!" He growled, blushing when you grinned.

"That's more like it, I want to hear the noises you were making... they made me so wet." You cooed as you leant in and nuzzled his neck. You moved and gently sucked a kiss into his throat, the action with your hips rocking against him finally rewarded you with the pureed moan you wanted. "Good boy." You muttered in his ear.

Before he could regain his composure you tilted your hips and his whole body tensed, bucking up into you as you slid down onto him. "I'm good!" He insisted, flushed cheeks, needy lips leading him to strain to kiss you.

As soon as he felt you melt into him the dynamic shifted, you both rolled and he tugged your legs around his waist. Sloppy kissed were placed everywhere he could reach with slamming his hips hard enough for you both to grunt and gasp each time your hips knocked together.

Your nails dug into his hips as your high grew closer, he desperately nuzzled closer as his eyes started to glow. Suddenly his hips slowed as if he was only able to indulge in the feeling of you clenched around him.

"Theo!" You moaned as he hit the sweet spot with each roll of his hips.

"I've been good right?!" He asked as your high almost peaked and you nodded, moaning as he slammed into you with one more rough thrust.

"So you like being a good boy Theo?" You hummed, half teasing as he almost collapsed against you.

"Do you like it?" He asked and you felt him grin as he pressed a kiss into your shoulder.

"My big bad wolf being such a good boy just for me?" You cooed, smiling when he looked up at you, mouth hung open with his eye glinting, pupils blown wide as you stroked his jaw while leaning into to nip at his earlobe. "It makes me so wet when you behave." You hummed in his ear.

"Oh I can be big and bad or a good boy... anything if you'll bite me again." He grinned when you blushed until you kissed him slowly and pulled away.

"Such a pretty, good boy." You cooed, smiling victoriously when he blushed.


	44. Chapter 44

Theo x Reader

Requested by Anon

 

Sentence hint 1- There I was, just standing there, when what I wanted to do was forbidden.

Sentence hint 2- Eloise was my half-sister, but everyone thought she was my cousin.

Sentence hint 3- The day I loaned Morgan 400 bucks

Sixth sense wild card- A chewed-on pencil

 

“There I was, just standing there, when what I wanted to do was forbidden.” Theo said as everyone sat down and started listening to him complain. He’d arrived a few minutes earlier, cut Scott off and dove straight into his rant about someone who owed him money. Of course Stiles pipped in with.

“Wait if you didn’t know him why’d you give him money?” Now Theo was explaining the whole story and even you were bored of him.

“Eloise was my half-sister, but everyone thought she was my cousin.” He added and you leant over to whisper to Stiles.

“Didn’t he kill like everyone ever that he knows?” You whispered and Stiles shrugged.

“Maybe she’s imaginary?” He offered as you pointed a chewed-on pencil at Theo.

“I’ve been taking notes but I’m lost. Why does it matter who happened to…” You paused and shuffled through your notebook. “Eloise?”

“Because of the day I loaned Morgan 400 bucks.” Theo explained and glared at Stiles who whispered that he doubted Theo even had five bucks.


	45. Chapter 45

You flinched when you saw Theo outside by the window. He’d been waiting for you as agreed but Scott and Stiles had taken longer than usual to get ready to leave. They almost sote you motioning for him to move as they started to leave but you played it off as a bug buzzing around you.  
Eventually you ran to open your window so you could get back in and grabbed your shoes, gently closing the door and sneaking down the drive, sticking close to the hedge so you wouldn’t trigger the neighbors porch light.

“You we’re ages.” Theo said when you finally caught up with him.  
“Well. Yeah they wouldn’t leave. There’s something dangerous going around and of course I can’t know what it is.” You grumbled. He smirked and shrugged as he threw his arm around your shoulder and led you to his truck.  
“Well I’m glad you didn't go. I’d be alone.” He pointed out and gave you his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. Like you’d be alone.” You muttered and he clutched at his heart, pulling you closer as he did.  
“Your assumptions about my freetime are offensive!” He joked. Your rolled your eyes as he opened the passenger door to his truck and helped you in, kissing you as he did.

************************************************************

The bell rang and theo glanced at the door. He could see you in the corridor and luckily Scott and Stiles were going to Lacrosse practice so you had more time together.  
As soon as he could, he bolted from the classroom, grabbed your hand. The two of you rushed out to Theo’s truck, deciding to get for a trek while you had the chance then hang around until you had to get home.

Lydia and Malia had skipped school hoping to find more information and you hadn't noticed that as you and Theo pulled past them they sorted you. In fact you hadn't even seen them, you were to busy joking with Theo.

“I’m tired.” you grumbled, snuggled against Theo in the back of his truck.  
“Well don’t fall asleep I have t get you back.” Theo muttered, stroking your cheek as you close your eyes.  
Theo’s head snapped up when he heard a car pull up and muttering. “What is it?” You asked as he grumbled and glanced at you.  
“Urm your brother.” He said and you also sat bolt upright.

“She is with him!” Scott said in surprise. “At least she’s ok.”  
“She’s alone with Theo in the woods in the back of his truck.” Stiles pointed out and Scott frowned.


	46. Chapter 46

The pack was nervous, there was no doubt about that. Strange weather and sightings in the woods lead to a group of Vikings appearing in Beacon Hills. Stiles had commented that he was glad they weren’t supernatural but they were causing more trouble than he’d thought. They were working towards something, whatever it was put even Peter on edge.

After some patterns started to appear in their behaviour Sctt decided to gather anyone who was willing to help which was why Derek and Peter were scowling at each other from opposite ends on the Stilinski kitchen.

“So I hear our undead vikings have a thing for the sweet little (Y/N).” Theo said as he leaped into the room with a cocky grin. “If I must I can defend her.” He winked at you and you frowned looking at Stiles who still didn’t trust Theo.  
“We need you to help scout out where the vikings are hiding. (Y/N) you think you can start researching where they came from or… what brought them back.” Scott said quickly.  
Theo’s attitude changed for a moment before he reluctantly agreed.  
“I can go to the library this afternoon. If you’re all tailing them then I should be fine by myself right?” You asked and Stiles pulled a face.  
“I’ll ask dad to swing by every now and then, he can drop you off back here when the library closes.

********************************************************

You sighed as your fingertips brushed the bookends. One arm was weighed down with books you thought might help. You wanted to be sure you found all of the books you needed before burrowing down. Finding a few more books you settled by one of the large windows and organised your piles of books before pulling out your notebooks that was stuff with notes, print outs and sticky notes of added information from Lydia. Pleased that the library seemed to be empty you started to work through the afternoon.

“Wow. Looks like you’re hard at work.” A voice said and you groaned.  
“You’re Ivar right?” You asked as you turned to face him and scowled, carefully snapping your notebook sut and moving the most helpful books under your bag before he could see them.  
“You know who I am, I‘m flattered.” He smirked as he rolled his wheelchair over to the side of your table. “You like Norse history? I could teach you a thing of two.” He winked at you as you watched him carefully.

“(Y/N)?” Stiles dad called as he strolled over. Ivar glared at him before skulking off down one of the isles. “Who was that?”  
“One of the those undead Vikings, Ivar. He's friendly, it’s creepy. Like hanging around with Theo.”  
“Maybe he’s flirting with you. Theo’s always doing.” He muttered as he helped you gather your checked out books and lead the way to his cruiser. “Hopefully the group will have a breakthrough tonight, Parrish is on edge.” He observed and smiled when you nodded with determination.


	47. Chapter 47

“Oh hello!” Melissa said as she opened the door to leave for work, only to find you rushing up the path. She knew there was something serious going on so she didn’t find it out of place when you rushed past without realising you’d ignored her. “Good luck you three.” She said and you paused, waving a little from the top of the stairs.

“Well if it isn’t the cutest werewolf in town.” Isaac said as you jogged into Scott’s room, having called out a thank you to Melissa over your shoulder, as she let you into the house.  
“Scott’s not that cute.” You said before your eyes widened and you gasped. Thinking you’d caught on that Isaac had been flirting with you for weeks the pair waited. “Oh Scott I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“It’s fine. I’m not your type.” He said with a grin, holding back a laugh when he saw Isaac pouting.  
“I have all the things Stiles found but he needs me to go and get Lydia for him.” You said quickly as you tossed papers into his hands.

 

“Wait why can’t Lydia drive herself?” Scott asked as you darted off again.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t ask!” You said as you shot off again.  
“She’s very cute but not all there.” Isaac mumbled as he watched you rush off.  
“I think she finds being a werewolf a bit overwhelming” Scott admitted, patting Isaac on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. One day she’ll realise you’re flirting with her.”

***************************************************************

“Sorry I’m here!” You said as you rushed into the library, being hushed by the librarian as you passed.  
“She’s like the human incarnate of a hurricane.” Lydia whispered to Malia who wrinkled her nose in confusion but realised what you meant when she glanced at the trail of papers that flew about as you rushed over.  
“She’s pretty cute for a hurricane.” Theo said, raising his eyebrows when he was shot matching glares from the girls.

“I gave Scott the papers and I thought I was supposed to pick you up but Stiles wanted me to give you the papers and pick Scott up. I had to go back and get the papers.” You explained and Lydia nodded.  
“So… did you bring Scott?” Malia asked as she glanced behind you.  
“Oh. No. I got distracted by the food. It smelled so good.” You confessed.

“Don’t worry, I can pick him up. It must be hard turning, I don’t remember but I’d be more than happy to help you.” Theo smirked as he finished his line but you just shrugged.  
“I’m getting the hang of it. I’m just a bit overwhelmed.” You admitted and smiled at Theo whose face went blank as Malia snickered at him. “Thank you.”  
“Yes. Thanks for picking Scott up.” Lydia said snidely. 

“No need.” Allison called as she strolled into the room with Scott and Isaac in tow. She smiled encouragingly at you. She knew turning had you pretty flustered and out of it. She was surprised how well you were doing seeing as it had only been a month.  
“Well seeing as everyone’s here, we could go get a milkshake and wait for Stiles’ breakthrough.” Theo offered with a wink.

“I milkshake?” You asked in confusion.  
“Yeah you know like old timey dates.” He said and you hummed as if you’d just realised he’d been hitting on you for weeks.  
“No thank you. I like someone else.” You said and smiled when he nodded in surprise.  
“Who is it?” He asked curiously and you glanced at Isaac who put his hand over his mouth to hide a snickered laugh.  
“Issac.” You admitted and Allison let out a laugh while Scot spluttered.  
“But he’s been flirting with you for ages! Why didn’t you ask him out?” Scott asked incredulously.  
“He likes me?” You asked in surprise and looked at Isaac who nodded. “Oh! That’s why you’re so nice.” You gasped out as Malia started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.


	48. Chapter 48

Theo ducked, expecting the animal to attack him as it shifted form human. Scott and the others tried to rush and protect him but, before anyone realised it, you’d taken a hunk of broken fence that was laying next to you and rushed to whack the attacker so hard, they flew backwards and, the wood splintered into pieces.  
“Wow!” Theo said as the force knocked you to your knees.  
“I can’t believe that worked.” You gasped as he helped you up. Malia and Liam were quick to pounce on the new monster while Lydia and Stiles helped them drag it to the police van Parrish pulled up in.  
“That was incredible.” He said again and you felt your face heat up. “It’s cute when you blush.”


	49. Chapter 49

Help Liam. Help him deal with the full moon and keep an eye on the McCall house, Scott had practically ordered as he took the rest of the pack off to find more information on whatever was disturbing the town. It had been fine until the moon started wearing on. Liam slowly started to lose more and more control.  
You went to the door to collect the pizza Scott had sent you and when you turned around Liam was stood, eyes glowing and fangs bared. His claws slowly slid out as you fumbled behind you to feel for the door handle.  
You had just enough time to yanked the door shut behind you as you dropped the pizza and started running. Liam just plowed through the door, splintering it as he went.

You knew you could never beat him on foot if you ran straight down the road. Taking a sharp turn you headed into the woods, there was a way the pack usually cut through to get to Derek’s and he was supposed to be staying in to meet Scott. If you could just get there before Liam caught up. You heard him collide with a car as he skidded to keep up with you, following your turn as he shook off the collison.

You were gasping for breath as you ran as quickly as you could. A snarl from behind you had you stumbling when a wolf burst through the undergrowth and knock you sideways. Liam paused, focused on you until the wolf growled, the fight they had sounded vicious. You weren’t sure if Liam would be ok. Still set on your goal to reach Derek’s house you tried to find your feet. You could make out a few of the packs markers, you were close to not go and get their help.

Liam was chased off with one final whine. Now the wolf was looking at you. It was quite large, no distinct markers. It was black all over and its eyes seemed to glow softly. Scrambling to your feet you tried to pass it only to freeze as it turned into Theo. “OH MY GOD! Theo you’re naked!” You squealed as soon as you recovered from the shock of watching him change.  
“For a girl who likes to hang out with werewolves you sure act like a princess.” Theo said with a smirk as he used a hand to cover himself.

Derek and Isaac emerged through the woods. Concern melted off Derek’s face into a hard deadpan stare. “I thought I heard fighting but I guess I was wrong. I’d called Scott too.” He said as he looked Theo up and down before looking at you.  
“Liam. He’s lost control and Theo… helped.” You muttered.  
“What!” Scott said as he hurried to join the group. “I thought you were looking after him.  
“I was until he turned, like…” You trailed off and made your hands into claws and growled a little. Isaac and Derek snickered while Scott groaned. “He went right through your front door!”

“We need to start patrolling, Derek, Isaac can you take town, I’ll take the others around the houses, (Y/N) and Theo the woods?” Scott said everyone agreed.  
“Looks like you’re with me Princess.” He said, catching the clothes one of the packs tossed at him.  
“Don’t get so smug about it. We’re only paired because we need to find Liam.” You snapped and Theo pretended to be offended.  
“Break my heart Princess. It’s not like you like Liam.” He said, glancing at you as he pulled on the shirt and led the way through the woods.  
“I like him more than you.” You said quietly, he still heard and huffed.

******************************************************

“Theo! Where the hell have you been?” Scott asked as he hurried into the hall. He paused when he saw Theo was carrying you bridal style as you shivered, still dripping.  
“We encountered whatever the hell is attacking the town again.” Theo said as Scott grabbed you, rushing you over to Lydia and Malia who were immediately taking orders from Melissa.  
“Did you find Liam?” You asked, ignoring Theo’s eye rolls.  
“Yeah. He managed to calm down.” Melissa said with a smile. “Plus, Derek felt so bad about the front door he’s paying for one with a security system so i’ll have to thank you two.” She teased.

Once you’d showere and dried off the pack gathered in the living room, passing food around and talking about what could be happening in the town. Liam shuffled over to you and started to apologise. No one notices Theo skulk off into the kitchen.  
“I’m really sorry.” Liam muttered again.  
“It’s fine, honestly. You didn’t mean to. I’d kick your butt if you’d done it one purpose.” You said, both laughing at your joke.

“Anyone want anymore? Escaping monsters is pretty hungry work.” You said, taking the plates of people who wanted more food. Heading into the kitchen you spotted Theo perched on the counter.  
“Melissa wont like you sitting up there.” You muttered as you filled the plates.  
“Well it’s a good job she’s not seen me up here isn’t it princess.” He said nonchalantly.  
“Will you stop calling me princess?” You snapped and he smirked.  
“No. I like it.” With that he hopped down, snatching a plate as he left with a huge grin on his face, knowing he’d annoyed you.


	50. Chapter 50

You gasped as the spell snapped with a popping sound and fizzled out, the glowing around Lydia’s map of the town faded. “I said we shouldn’t ask (Y/N).” Liam said as he rolled his eyes at you.  
“She’s trying!” Lydia insisted with a frown, aimed at Liam.  
“I’m just saying what’s the point of a witch who can’t… witch.” Liam added. Theo scoffed as he crouched next to you.  
“Ignore him.” He muttered, flashing you a grin before glaring at Liam. "It’s the witching hour somewhere.”

You nodded, holding your hands out over the map again. It started to glow as you focused on it, this time managing to get a point on the map that Stiles and Scott could be. “I find them.” You said quickly and Theo hummed sarcastically.  
“Wow, looks like if you just give a witch a minute she can actually be helpful.” Theo growled out as he glared at Liam who rolled his eyes and glanced at Lydia who was studying the map.


End file.
